Surprises
by Dark Mistress 55
Summary: Raising two children on her own, Hermione now faces the big trouble, the twins' dad coming back into the picture; not wanting anything to do with him, she soon turns to him for help when she comes down with a mysterious sickness.
1. Prologue

Surprises

A/N- Here is a new and improved version to this story. And no, this was all my idea but my friend known as Forbidden Attraction helped with a few chapters with ideas to start them. I reread this story and noticed lots of minor and major mistakes to this story. So I going to retype this story myself this time and will be getting a beta reader. Thanks to my beta reader named Craftsman from Hawthorn &Vine, thanks for the help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I only own this plot line and any new characters.

Summary: Raising two children on her own, Hermione now faces the big trouble, the twins' dad coming back into the picture; not wanting anything to do with him, she soon turns to him for help when she comes down with a mysterious sickness.

Prologue:

Hermione shifted around in her attic while her twins were with Mook. Hermione was making room for some new items and taking some old ones out. While she moved a large trunk, something caught her nut-brown eyes; Hermione moved over to it and smiled. It was her Hogwarts trunk. She unlocked it and opened it up to see her old school robes and some books that she had kept.

Hermione shifted things around in the trunk and saw her time tuner and her photo album with a moving picture on it that showed her friends, Harry and Ron, and herself. Hermione smiled at it and took it out as she held the precious album within her slender arms.

Hermione made her way towards the kitchen. When she got there, Mook came in and stated, "Mistress, the twins are asleep for their nap, could Mook get anything for you?"

"Yes, Mook, I would like to have a cup of green raspberry tea. I'll be in the living room," Hermione told her.

Mook nodded her head at her mistress and got busy making her tea, while Hermione took off to the living room. When she got there, she sighed at the mess that her twins had made. Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand as she didn't feel like clearing up the muggle way. With a wave of her wand, the toys were neat, tidy and back in their places.

Hermione placed her wand back in her pocket and sat down on large red chair as she waited for her tea; Hermione smiled at Mook and nodded her head to place it right beside her chair.

"Thank you, Mook," Hermione uttered.

"Welcome, Mistress," Mook told her as she disappeared to look after her charges.

Hermione reached over and picked her up tea cup and brought it to her mouth; she placed it back down after she took a drink. Hermione opened her book to see her first year pictures, smiling at this. She flipped through her photo album until she came across seventh year, as she thought it was her greatest and not so greatest time of her life…her final year at Hogwarts.

She missed Hogwarts a lot, the professors, the classes, and her classmates. Her Gryffindor common room, the chairs near the fire, the late nights of studying, Hermione missed it all. She remembered her speech at the graduation.

" _Seven years it took all of us to get here, now we are here and can't help feel a bit sad about it. I know I will never forget what the professors taught us. Courage, strength, caring, knowledge and many more things. Each of us had different experiences that we will never forget and unbreakable bonds that we have made during our time here. Before I continue… I would like everyone to have a moment of silence to reflect on the final battle with Voldemort and how many that were killed in the battle here with Voldemort."_

… _.Silence was heard without the hall, even the parents were praying._

" _Thank you for your support during that divesting time. I would like to say I wish you all the luck with your careers and life. Come on, class of 1998."_

Hermione had loved her speech; it was perfect. After all, she had revised that speech ten times before actually performing it.

Now, two and a half years had passed. As she was the most successful witch of her year, she was also the best healer, for two years now. After discovering a cure for squibs of magical families, publishing a book on the cure, Hermione also found a possible cure of werewolf bites, preventing the unfortunate victims from turning into a great beast themselves. She took that on after Lupin had died in the final battle. Hermione was doing it for Lupin's life and memory.

Harry had now become a seeker of the England Sparrows and they had not lost a game yet, while Ron had become a teacher at Hogwarts. He was now teaching first year through third year potions class. Hermione was still amazed that he wanted to teach that class; he somehow found out that he really liked Potions and took it over for Snape's death and memory. Harry also got married to Ginny and they had a son named James. Ron was dating Lavender, who was surprisingly good at healing spells, and was now the medi-witch at Hogwarts.

Hermione lived in a house that was four levels, with many rooms. A distant old family member that Hermione could never remember, which was on her mother's side, had left it to her upon his death. Hermione found out that her relative was actually a wizard and she was happy to take the house from him, but not so happy about the house elves that came with the house.

After two months, Hermione came to grasp that the house elves loved their jobs, so she and the house elves came to an agreement that they would have a salary and have good clothing instead of their old rags. Her relative wasn't mean to them, but he had forgotten that he had them most of the time.

That wasn't all that had happened to Hermione. During her final year, she was made Head Girl, her dream come true. But the Head Boy was a nightmare: Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, that year, they started dating, and they ended up engaged. She had gotten pregnant, but before she could tell him, she caught him cheating on her with that Slytherin slut, "Pansy Parkinson." Hermione broke off the engagement and had never told him about the pregnancy.

Thank god for concealing spells and charms during that year. He would have found out, otherwise. It was three weeks after their graduation when she read the news; her heart felt as if it were breaking as she still loved him. But he was getting married to Parkinson. Apparently, Pansy had gotten pregnant by him in their sixth year and had had a son that she had kept secret.

When she went into labor that September with her twins, Harry and Ron rushed her to St. Mungo's, and three hours later, she was holding onto twin girls whom she named Mirabel and Sakura. They were now two and a half years old.

Hermione almost had the life she wanted; she had great friends, family, a successful career, but what was missing was a loving husband. Draco Malfoy would never know that she still loved him.

A/N- I hope you like this better prologue now. Until next time. Bye


	2. Chapter one: Meeting Again

Surprises

A/N- Here is the first chapter again, improved and new with new details within it. Thanks to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for doing this chapter for me.

Chapter one: Meeting Again

Hermione woke up to the sounds of giggles; she smiled and sprang up at her twins.

'Mommy," Mirabel frowned at her.

"Yay, Mommy," Sakura giggled as she clapped her hands together.

"Come here, my precious darlings," Hermione said. The girls leaped into her open arms. She glanced at them, Mirabel was like her at her age, and Sakura must have looked like Draco when he was her age. Mirabel had very light blond hair like Draco. Sakura had Hermione's brown hair. Mirabel had her mother's facial features like her nose, chin, lips but she had her father's eyes, while Sakura had her father's facial features like his nose mouth, lips and his chin but she had her mother's eyes.

"Mommy, me hungry," Mirabel uttered.

'Mirabel, I'm hungry," Hermione, told her. "Mook."

Mook appeared in front of her mistress, "Yes, mistress?"

'Mook, can you take the twins to get dressed, and then take them down to the kitchen and please make the twins some food. I'm going to get ready," Hermione stated while she gave a hug and a kiss to each twin.

"Yes, mistress," Mook said happily to her. 'Come, girls."

"Mookie!" Sakura and Mirabel yelled out as they raced into the house elf arms.

Hermione smiled at this as Mook was very good with the twins. She got up and went into her bathroom, and she took a shower, washing her hair and body. Twenty minutes later, Hermione finished and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

Hermione took out a nice red summer dress to wear; she was going shopping with the twins. Hermione dressed and combed her hair that was now in curls, thanks to a spell. Hermione placed a bit of make up on and walked out her door with her purse and wand. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, she smiled at her twins.

Both girls had on nice summer dressed that were the same style but different colors and shapes on them. Mirabel had picked her blue dress with yellow suns on it while Sakura picked her green dress with red hats on it.

Hermione sat down at the table and waited for Mook to give her breakfast and orange juice. Twenty minutes later, Hermione took each girl's hand and led them towards the fireplace. Hermione mostly used the floo, but she did have a car. She took out her wand and pointed to each twin and said a spell and then to herself.

"Ready?" Hermione asked her twins as she held some floo powder in her hands, the twins grabbed onto her legs and closed their eyes. Hermione felt them nodding their heads on her legs. Hermione dropped the floo powder and stated, "Diagon Alley!"

With a green light, they disappeared and appeared in Diagon Alley's main fireplace; Hermione quickly walked out with her twins and smiled to a lady. Hermione and the twins made their way that revealed a bunch of woman and men with children too. They were wearing different colored robes of varying sizes. Hermione saw what she was looking for as she headed straight for it.

"Mary!" the twins yelled as soon as they recognized the place. Hermione always dropped them off at the child care center on Sundays to go shopping instead of the twins have tantrums on not getting candy or something that they wanted.

"Hi, Mary," Hermione said when she walked into the childcare.

"Hello, Hermione, hello girls, are you going to come play with us today?" Mary asked as she smiled at the girls.

"Yeah!" the girls uttered together as they let go of Hermione's hands and went over to Mary. Giving her a hug, they went in and sat down on the beige-carpeted floor with some other children.

"Here, Miss Granger, just sign here, please," Mary told her.

Hermione signed the paper and went over to her girls.

"Mommy will be back soon," Hermione said.

"Bye bye, Mommy." Mirabel and Sakura replied.

She grabbed her ticket and walked out of the daycare. She walked into the library, grabbed her books, and began looking around for some children's books.

….Meanwhile….

"Come on, Damian," a shrill voice rang out.

"Coming, Mother," Damian called as he raced towards his mother.

"Ready?" The female asked Damian as she held some floo powder in her hands, she dropped the floo powder and stated, "Diagon Alley!"

With a green light, they disappeared and re-appeared in Diagon Alley's main fireplace; she quickly walked out with her son following and sneered to a lady while Damian waved at the lady instead.

The female led her son into Diagon Alley. She saw what she was looking for as she headed straight for it. "I can't believe him, the nerve of him, ordering me to take Damian shopping."

"Mother, we just passed Malkin's robes store," Damian replied.

"Oh, be quiet, Damian," she hissed at him.

Damian looked at the ground, as he felt tears coming down his face. He pushed them off, as his mother would call him a baby or any other words that he didn't understand what they meant. Damian mother stated, "Here we are."

Damian walked into the childcare when he was met by Mary. "Mrs. Malfoy, sign here." Mrs. Malfoy signed the papers and left Damian with Mary.

"Yeah, Damian, you okay?" Mary asked.

Damian nodded his head at her, and then he went to play.

…..Hermione….

When she was finished, she stopped off at the grocery mart and picked up her list of groceries. She shrunk all her items and fitted them into the pockets on her red dress. When she was finished, she went back to pick up her daughters.

"Hi, Mary, how were the girls?" Hermione asked.

"Angels, I tell you," Mary uttered.

"How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked, passing Mary her ticket.

"Ten gallons and one sickle," Mary answered. Hermione dug into her purse and paid Mary.

"Ok, girls, come on," Hermione called out to them but saw they weren't moving away.

They appeared to be playing with a young boy with long blonde hair.

"Mary, who's that?" Hermione asked. "They seem intrigued with him."

"Oh, little Damian, he's been playing with them for the entire time that he came here," Mary muttered "He's very cute boy and so polite."

Then Hermione's face dropped when she had a good look at the small boy. The little boy looked almost like her two girls. Hermione almost gasped at this but stopped herself. "Mirabel! Sakura!"

Nothing still came from the girls, she sighed when she heard a voice behind her.

"Granger. I always knew you would be working at something like this."

"Parkinson," Hermione stated as she glared at the black haired female.

"It's Mrs. Malfoy to you, Mudblood." Pansy sneered at her.

Hermione frowned at her then hollered, "Well then, nice seeing you again. Sakura, Mirabel, Home time!" This time the girls heard her and their eyes twinkled happily at her.

'Mommy!" they screamed as they raced over to her.

"Damian, let's go," Pansy demanded. The little boy no older than three came sluggishly over to her, Hermione could tell that the boy didn't like his mother by his looks and movement.

Pansy looked over Granger with a sneer at her, and then she smirked "No husband? Or did he get tired of being with a mudb…."

"Don't, Mother, Father says never to say that word never again." Damian told her.

"Damian, shut up, boy." Pansy snarled out, making him back up a bit.

"Pansy, I don't care what you call me but to say that to your son," Hermione cried out. "That is not good parenting skills."

"How dare you, of all people, tell me how to be a parent." Pansy said. When she saw the twins, her eyes narrowed at them. Their looks interested them greatly.

"Since we are making small chat, your girls… they look like my son. Who is was their father?" Pansy inquired.

"None of your business, but since you asked nicely, it was a man that I met at work. He was a healer, too and he had blonde hair," Hermione expressed.

Pansy frowned at this and still wondered. "Amazing, they look so much like Damian," Pansy said.

"Well, I must be off, **my husband** is waiting for me," she said, making sure to emphasize the husband part.

Hermione took her two daughters' hands and walked out of the store. Pansy waited by the curb holding Damien's hand.

Hermione then saw Draco as he ran across the street and picked up Damian.

Hermione froze in her tracks. She didn't want to see Draco, and she had to go that way, but before she could hide in a store she saw Pansy pointing at Hermione. Their eyes met and Hermione was frozen with fear as Draco waved and walked towards her.

Hermione started to walk faster, but Draco stopped her by calling her name and turning her around.

"Hermione, how are you?" Draco asked.

"Umm, fine," Hermione said unsurely to him, inching away from him bit by bit. "Oh, look at the time, I've got to go." Hermione turned to leave again.

"Your daughters look familiar to me." Draco stated.

Hermione froze up a bit, but stated "Oh really? I'm sorry now, I've really got to go." Hermione turned around and walked away sighing. That was close.

Hermione flooed back home with the twins, she was sure Draco would know soon.

" _It's only a matter of time now before he comes back,"_ Hermione thought, while she had Mook and her sister named Cookie to make some supper and Hookie was looking after the twins.

Hermione and the girls ate a quiet supper. Somehow the girls knew something happened today, so they went to bed quietly for a change.

Hermione once again asked for her cinnamon blueberry tea. Hermione just sat down and looked at her pictures of her twins. She also looked at pictures of Harry and Ginny's wedding and James, who was one year old now.

Hermione life just got more complicated, and with Draco seeing them, it was only a matter of time.

….Draco…..

Draco and Pansy got home with Damian. Pansy disappeared in her room. Since they had been married, they had only had sex once. She demanded that she would have her own room. Draco was okay with this, as he didn't like Pansy.

Draco couldn't believe he saw Hermione again but with twin girls. She looked good but her eyes held a secret from him and he didn't like that. He went into his room and saw the three books by Hermione. Each was a very interesting read and he couldn't help smile at her success in her career.

He reread her books again late into the evening, missing supper. He looked at her picture on each book and smiled at how much he missed her. However, he couldn't forget her words when she returned her engagement ring and broke up with him.

Draco could hear the words ringing in his mind. " _You arrogant Malfoy, I can't believe I trusted you or even loved you. You pulled this stunt on me three weeks before your graduation and your wedding. We are over, Malfoy. Don't come near me anymore."_

Draco had tears in his eyes when he remembered her throwing her ring at him. He pulled out the ring from his drawer; he would never give it to someone else unless it was to Hermione again. This ring was hers, and only hers. The ring was 24k gold with a beautiful small dragon that was red and a small lioness that was green with diamonds around them. This symbolized his love for Hermione and hers for him.

"Oh, Hermione. I miss you," Draco whispered as he placed the ring back. Then his mind went back to Hermione and the girls; they looked like someone he knew but it wasn't coming to his mind.

That was when his son came racing into the room. "Damian, hi, my little man."

"Father…" Damian looked around and saw no one. "Daddy, could you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure, Damian," Draco said as he picked up his son and took a good look at him. Draco eyes widened. He now knew why they looked familiar to him. Those girls looked almost identical to his son, which only meant one thing.

A/N— Oh dear, me this time. Almost the same as the last one. But with more detail and all. Bye


	3. Chapter Two: Answers

Surprises

A/N-Here is chapter two, new and improved for you to read.

Chapter Two: Answers

In the morning as Draco woke up, he looked at his clock, sighed and got out of bed. He walked towards the bathroom and slowly did his morning routine. After his shower, he walked out into his room with a towel around his waist. He walked towards the closet and opened it up. He walked into a large walk-in closet with clothes on the right side. Draco took his time picking out what he was going to wear today. After some careful deciding he had picked out his black trousers with a silver top and a green tie.

After he was done dressing, Draco walked out his room door and down two doors. Draco opened the door to Damian's rooms, and as he walked into the room he saw his son sleeping with his dragon stuffed animal under his arms. He smiled at this picture, took out his wand, and waved it. He took a picture and placed back his wand. He walked over and shook Damian.

"Damian, time to wake up," Draco said.

"Daddy." Damian yawned as he got up and got dressed with black pants and a nice blue shirt.

The two went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Draco took Damian's hand and Flooed into work.

'Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, Damian," The lady in front said.

"Morning, Lucy," Damian said as he waved to her. Draco smiled, "Did any calls come in?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy," Lucy told him.

"Would you like me to send for Lucifer to take Damian to the daycare?"

"Yes, please," Draco replied as him and his son went into his office.

Ten minutes later, Damian waved bye to his father as he left with Lucifer, his bodyguard, who took Damian to the park and then to daycare. Draco called a private firm about finding out about the twins and Hermione Granger. Thirty minutes later, a large package came into his office. Draco placed the package on his desk in front of him and opened it. The contents starting from when she was born to presently.

Full name: Hermione Jane Granger

Age: Nineteen and a half

Birth date: September 19, 1979

Gender: Female Signs: Virgo and Monkey [Western and Chinese]

Parents: Jane and Ted Granger

Status: Muggleborn

Mother: Protected, Mirabel and Sakura

Draco gasped at this and looked at the word "Protected" over and over again. Then he went reading onwards and learned a lot more about her. Then he looked at the twins' pages.

Full name: Mirabel Marie Granger

Age: Two and a half

Conception Date: December 1997

Birth date: September 5, 1998

Gender: Female

Signs: Libra and Ox [Western and Chinese]

Parent Mother: Hermione Granger- Muggleborn Father: Protected -Pureblood

Status: half blood.

Siblings: Older- Protected- Younger –Sakura[twin]

Full name: Sakura Angel Granger

Age: Two and a half

Conception Date: December 1997

Birth date: September 5, 1998

Gender: Female Signs: Libra and Ox [Western and Chinese]

Parent Mother: Hermione Granger-Muggleborn Father: Protected-Pureblood

Status: half blood Siblings- older- Protected, Mirabel [twin]

Draco read more on this as the day went on. Damian came back and he and Draco went home. This went on for a week before Draco found out where she worked and lived. He wasn't going to her workplace to bug her about this. That would be unprofessional of him to do so and she could call security on him to get him away from her. Draco's thoughts were mostly on the fact that Hermione kept it a secret and that she wasn't going to tell him. He was feeling a few emotions, the most being sad, upset and angry with Hermione for not telling him. Draco decided he would go to her house and talk about it more with her. He did his work as it was now Friday; tomorrow was the day to go with his plan to confront Hermione about the twins.

Draco went home and saw his son and smiled; he wondered what it would be like if he was with Hermione instead of Pansy. How could Hermione think he was cheating on her? He would need to look into this and soon too, but for now, he was just having some fun with his son.

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked over at the time. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She called for Mook to wake up her girls and she took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where two energetic twins were waiting for her.

"Mommy!" Mirabel and Sakura yelled.

"Good morning, my darlings" Hermione told the girls.

They ate fast, as Hermione got a house elf to get the twins ready as she went outside. Hermione walked towards the car and soon got into it. She drove the car towards the front of the house. Hermione placed her shoes on as she help the girl's with theirs. Hermione fastened the seat belts of the car seats tightening them so her daughters wouldn't fall out. She fixed their hats and left her house. She got into the front seat and drove down the streets towards a Muggle childcare. Hermione wanted her twins to have the best of both worlds. She stopped the car, undid Sakura from car seat as she picked her up, walked over to the other side, and undid Mirabel from her seat, too. Hermione placed the girls down and closed the car door, and then she took their hands.

They walked up the building and Hermione let go of Mirabel's hand to punch in the code. The door flung opened as Mirabel raced into the park. "Mirabel," Hermione called out. Mirabel came back to her mother's side as she heard the tone of her mother's voice and they walked into the daycare and into their room.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Their teacher said.

"Hello, Sophie,' Hermione replied to her.

"Hello, girls, are you going to play with us today?' Sophie asked.

"Me…me!" Sakura waved as she let Hermione's hand go and raced over to the book area.

"She loves to look at the books," Sophie commented as she smiled.

"Bye, Mirabel." Hermione gave Mirabel a hug and a kiss. Then walked over to Sakura and did the same thing to her.

Hermione left them and took her car back home and Flooed to the hospital. Ten hours later, four cursed people, three new children that were hurt, six mothers in labor. Hermione was done with her work for the day. Hermione Flooed back home and drove all the way back to the childcare and picked up Mirabel and Sakura. She took the girls home and supper was ready for them. They ate and then the girls headed up for bed. Hermione stayed up a bit more, wondering what Harry and Ron were doing. She decided that she would send a letter to them both tomorrow. She walked into the bedroom and got into her PJ's and then checked on Mirabel and Sakura before she turned in for some sleep.

 **…Next Morning….**

Draco woke up, realized it was Saturday, then looked at his clock to see it read six thirty in the morning. He signed as his mind filled with questions that he wanted to know and ask Hermione when he went to see her. His emotions were whacked-out from worrying about this situation to angry, and then to excited at seeing Hermione again and the possibility that the twins were conceivably his. Draco soon got out of his bed and got ready for the day and for his talk with Hermione. After he got himself ready he checked in on Damian. Draco looked around as the Malfoy Manor had changed from dark and gloomy to a nice and warm feeling.

The darkened hallways were now brightening with lights. The portraits for his family were mostly down and in the attic for not shutting up about the bloodline that was pure. Draco smiled as he stopped at the window and looked outside to see toys lying on the ground. He walked down the stairs and into the parlor room, sat down and called for a house elf. Within moments, he had a steaming coffee and the newspaper. His breakfast of French toast and bacon was being made.

Hours later, Draco took a deep breath in and out, as he readied himself to meet and talk with Hermione. He Apparated to Hermione's front garden. He looked around, seeing some toys beside a large box that was yellow. He walked up towards the gates that were white; he opened the gates and walked inside. He looked at the house, the house itself was old but still in good condition.

The bricks were red as the roof was black. He could see some chalk coloring on the lower level near the ground. He smiled at this as he continued to look over the house and yard while he walked towards the front door. Draco made his way up to the door as he pushed the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes until he heard a small voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy; I have come to see Hermione Granger," Draco called out.

The door opened up and he walked into the house; he turned to see a house elf that was behind the door.

"Can Mook take your coat, Sir, and can Mook get you anything to eat or to drink?" Mook asked.

Draco took off his coat and handed it to Mook and then stated, "Yes, can I please get some black coffee and some toast? Also, can you watch the twins when I talk with Hermione?" 'Mook can do that, sir," Mook replied; then disappeared from sight then appeared again with black coffee and some toast.

'Mook… Malfoy!" Hermione uttered as she walked into the room.

Hermione frowned at him standing in her house. She stared at him as her mind attacked herself. _You forgot to tell the house elves not to let Malfoy into the house._

"Hermione," Draco stated as he looked at her nightwear. Draco walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"It took me a while, but those girls are mine, aren't they?" Draco asked.

"They are not yours," Hermione hissed. "You can leave now."

"Then how do they look like you and me? Mirabel may have your hair but she has my eyes. Sakura has my hair color and your eye color," Draco listed off. Hermione was silent at this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Tell you what? That you cheated on me while I was pregnant with your children?" Hermione asked.

"You broke up with me for no reason, telling me that I cheated on you. Hermione, I love you and I still do," Draco proclaimed.

His mind was going in circles trying to understand Hermione and the idea that she thought he cheated on her. "You cheated on me with the tramp you call a wife, besides it's none of your business who's the father of my girls," Hermione jeered.

"They are my girls, it is my business; or are you telling me that you got pregnant, then gave birth on October 5, 1998 with twins? That would mean that you cheated on me," Draco stated at her.

"I never cheated. Fine, they are yours, but you cheated on me!" Hermione snarled at him.

Draco looked at her with widen eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?"

"You cheated!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermione, I never cheated on you when I was with you. I never did. I don't know where or who told you that, but I swear to you and on my grandmother's grave that I didn't cheat on you," Draco said in a broken tone.

Hermione scowled at him. "Well, you did, now get of my house."

"I love you," he said. "If you did love me, you wouldn't have cheated on me. Because of that, I want nothing to do with you," Hermione told him as she started to walk away from him.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss that lasted a minute, and then he pulled away and stated, "Then why didn't you pull away? I know you still have feeling for me, just like I have feelings towards you."

Hermione touched her lips and watched as he walked away and out the door. She then put her hand in a fist. "Damn him and damn my feelings," Hermione cried out as she went over to her chair and fell onto it, crying her eyes out.


	4. Chapter 3: Presents!

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter three. New and improved chapter three for you to read. Hermione has a day off. It's Monday.

 **Chapter 3: Presents!**

Hermione cursed herself most of the day, but never out loud as she played with the twins, teaching them some new small games.

"Mook," Hermione called over.

Mook appeared in front of Hermione, "Yes, mistress?"

"Watch the twins for me; I'm going to visit the Potters," Hermione whispered to Mook as the twins were still playing their games.

"Yes, mistress," Mook uttered. She sat down with the twins and started to play with them, as Hermione went towards the door. Hermione flooed over to Harry's house.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Within seconds of her call, two sets of feet were walking towards her. "Hi, Hermione," Harry said as he gave her a hug.

"Harry, could we talk?" Hermione asked as she played with her fingers.

"Sure. Hermione. Ginny?"

"No problem, Harry and Hermione," Ginny told them. She understood that Hermione and Harry had been best friends for a long time, and she heard James crying upstairs. "I'll go and see James."

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione spoken with gratefulness.

Ginny smiled at her, nodded her head at them both, and left the room.

Harry sat down and looked at Hermione.

"Alright, spill," Harry ordered.

"Spill what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I know when something's bothering you, now what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed while she placed her hands together. "You're right. Truth is, Harry, I'm worried."

"About?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Draco knows," Hermione told him.

"What do you mean, he knows? How?" Harry asked.

"I met up with his wife, Pansy, and their son was playing with Sakura and Mirabel, then Pansy pointed out to him where I was and he met them face to face. He didn't recognize them at first and I thought I got off easily. Then, this morning, he came to my home," Hermione said then continued, "He told me that he didn't cheat and the he knows that the girls are his and he told me that he still loves me. When I told him that I hated him, he kissed me. Harry, I just don't know what to do."

Harry looked at Hermione with a distant look and then stated, "Hermione, it seems you still love him like he loves you. But he told you that he didn't cheat. Hermione, you really never told us how you found out he cheated on you, or could it have been someone else?"

"Harry! He was having sex with Parkinson when he was engaged to me! He was moaning her name while she was moaning his! How can you not call that cheating?" Hermione hissed.

Harry sighed at this. "Hermione, it's going to be okay."

"Harry I lo...ve…d that man with all my heart," Hermione told him.

"Well, since you had trouble with saying 'loved', I assure you that you are still in love with him," Harry replied.

Hermione made a face at him and then sighed. "I guess you're right on that, but what now?"

"Sorry, Hermione, I can't help you on that. Only you can decide that," Harry said to her.

Hermione smiled, feeling a bit better after the rant about her problems. She knew that Harry didn't have any type of advice for her, her friend. He was a great listener. "Thanks, Harry. I'll see you later."

"Sure, Hermione. I have gifts for the twins," Harry told her.

"Harry, again?" Hermione questioned him.

"What? I can't help it, they're my nieces," Harry admitted, using his wand to summon the gifts.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and then smiled. Harry gave her two bags filled to the top with toys. Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Harry, they don't need all this," Hermione said exasperatedly at him, but took the bags anyway.

"Oh, but they do, Hermione," Harry said, laughing at her comical facial expression.

Hermione shook her head at him and smiled as she said, "Goodbye," then walked over to the fireplace and flooed back home.

"Mommy!" Sakura yelled.

"Mistress," Mook said.

"Thanks, Mook, you may go and do your chores," Hermione replied and then walked over to her girls.

"Uncle Harry brought you presents," Hermione said.

They eyes lit up and they smiled, and then screamed "Yay!" The twins went through the toys while Hermione watched them.

…Draco….

" _She still thinks that I cheated on her. But I never did…"_ Draco thought as he worked at his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, the meeting is almost ready to start now," Lucy called him on his intercom.

"Thank you, Lucy," Draco told her as he got up and walked over to the door. He walked out and down the hall, passing Lucy at her desk. He nodded his head and walked into the room.

"Good afternoon," Draco told the ten males in the room.

Draco sat down and listened to all their problems. The day passed slowly until he finally closed the meeting.

"Daddy!"

"Hello, my little boy," he muttered to Damian.

Damian smiled at him and walked beside him down the stairs towards the Floo fireplace. They got home and went into the family room to see Pansy sitting and drinking some tea.

'Pansy," Draco greeted.

"Hello, Draco, Damian," Pansy said politely to Draco then hissed out Damian's name. Draco had noticed this before but didn't do anything.

"Why do you do that?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked at him and asked, "Do what?"

"Be nice to me and mean to our SON?" Draco replied.

"Oh, I wasn't being mean," Pansy stated, taking another sip of her tea.

"Pansy, you are always mean to Damian. Is he even my son?" Draco asked, forgetting that Damian was still within the room.

"Daddy," Damian whispered, tears in his eyes. Draco's eyes widened and he bent down to his level. "Damian, I'm your daddy, you're my son. Nookie!"

A house elf appeared in sight, "Yes, master?"

"Take Damian to play in his room. Hey, little man, I'll be up soon," Draco said.

Nookie took the young master to the stairs and towards his room, while Draco turned back to Pansy.

"Pansy…" Draco started to say, but stopped when a scene came up in his mind.

 **Draco's Flashback**

 _ **Draco forced Hermione into the girls lavatory, he was not worried about getting caught only because of the fact that no one would go in here because of the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle.**_

 _ **"Draco, Draco, wait you need to stop," Hermione said, pushing him away.**_

 _ **"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing the look of worry in her eyes.**_

 _ **"Draco, I need to know, do you really, truly love me?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?"**_

 _ **"Draco I'm…. I'm pregnant," Hermione said turning away from him.**_

 _ **"What!" Draco asked shocked.**_

 _ **"I understand if you want to leave me," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears.**_

 _ **"Hermione, why would I want to leave you? I'll help you with our child no matter what the cost. Do you know what it is?" Draco asked.**_

 _ **"It's a boy," Hermione answered as she began to cry.**_

 _ **Draco hugged her and kissed her before he knelt down to kiss her belly.**_

 _ **"Damian, hello, my little, Damian," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Damian?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"I've always wanted to name my son Damian," Draco smiled.**_

 _ **"Damian, it is then," Hermione smiled as Draco once again got up and kissed her on the lips.**_

 **End of Flashback**

While this was happening, Pansy knew Draco was remembering something in his past and she guessed it was something to do with that Mudblood.

Draco came out of it and looked at Pansy. "You bitch, you stole Hermione's son!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Pansy asked confused.

"Don't you play dumb, Pansy. It was you who told my father. Bitch, you broke the most wonderful thing in my life. I'm getting a divorce from you and I'll be taking you and my father to court for this. Be happy by yourself!" Draco growled out as he walked away from her, wanting to hit something, namely her.

Pansy scowled at him and took out her wand. She might not be good at many spells but she wouldn't have Lucius' and her plans going to waste.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"None of your business, but to tell you, I'm going to tell Hermione and get her back," Draco replied to her.

Pansy sneered at this and whispered out, "Obliviate!" Pansy turned her wand seven times to make sure he didn't remember it. She smiled after she did this and walked over to Draco and whispered fake memories in his ear.

"Pansy, where's Damian?" Draco asked.

"We had a small fight and you said he wasn't your son," Pansy told him.

Draco eyes widened and asked, "What did we fight about?"

"Damian, schooling, and that I can't get pregnant again," Pansy replied to him, suppressing the urge to giggle.

Draco nodded at this and went upstairs to see his son, while Pansy stayed at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and went up the stairs to her room. She made sure that a locking spell was on her door and then did another spell, just in case someone called her, the spell would answer it.

Pansy walked over to the statue of a bird; she grabbed its wing and pulled down, making the wall open to a staircase going down. Pansy went down the stairs, towards a darkened room. She went down and to her Pensieve, smirking at the image just came into view. Hermione's image appeared and was yelling somewhere at her. She used her wand, placed it at her forehead, took out the new memory, and placed it into the Pensieve.

"Now it's time to take care of that Mudblood. She's the one that's making Draco's memories come back," Pansy stated as she left the room, closing the door behind her, hiding the room and her Pensieve behind the closed door.

A/N- Oh my. This is new and improved last one was just going too fast and all. Until next time. Bye


	5. Chapter 4: Dizzy

Surprises

A/N- Here is the new and improved version to chapter four. Enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Dizzy

Pansy smirked at the spell that she wanted to use against Hermione. She looked up that spell for two weeks, after reading every book on Dark Arts that the Malfoy family owned she finally found one that was very useful to her. She heard Draco's voice calling her.

Pansy sighed, left the library, and walked down into his office. "Yes, Draco?"

'Pansy, I need to go on a business trip. I'll be gone for a week or so," Draco informed her.

"Okay," Pansy told him, smirking, as she left his office to go back into her room. Her plan was going down this week and then that Mudblood would be gone forever.

…..Hermione….

"Well, Mrs. Kanya, your daughter is going to be fine and she'll have no more episodes of becoming a werewolf, but Katie will need to take this potion every day for the rest of this year. She will never be a werewolf after that," Hermione told the frantic mother.

'Thank you, Healer Granger," she said, shaking hands with Hermione, and then leaving with her daughter in tow.

Hermione smiled as she noted another successful client and patient. Then she walked out the door and into a different room. Four hours passed and Hermione smiled at all the good work she was doing, not even noticing someone wearing an invisibility cloak.

She hadn't heard from Draco in a little while now. She was hoping that maybe he gave up but Hermione knew him better. He wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted.

The hidden person was waiting for the perfect time to cast the spell.

'Forsvinder for evigt," the person whispered.

Hermione went on with her day even as she felt a headache coming on, hard and painful. She took a potion to help with the pain, and it helped enough so that she was able to finish her day. Then, she picked up the twins from daycare and took them home again.

The Hermione and her twins went over to Harry's house for dinner just as they did every Tuesday. After dinner, Hermione took Sakura while Harry helped by taking Mirabel and they went back to her house to put the twins to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up with another headache. She got ready for work, and then took some medicine again. Walking down the stairs, she noted that Mook already had the twins eating and had made her breakfast, too.

"Mommy," they both said in greeting.

"Good morning, my darlings," Hermione replied. Suddenly, she started to feel dizzy. Reaching out, she grabbed the wall.

"Mistress?" Mook came over and helped her to her seat.

"Thanks, Mook," Hermione said as if nothing had happened. She proceeded to eat small bites from her breakfast, wondering what was going on with her.

Thirty minutes later, she dropped off the twins and went to work. She continued getting dizzy. She didn't understand why; she didn't have any other symptoms and figured it was because she was tired.

….Draco…..

Draco came home the following week with a plan to get Hermione back to him. He went to work and called into the magical florist shop and ordered Hermione's favorite flowers to be delivered to her at work.

…Hermione…..

"Good morning, Healer Hermione," Rose said.

"Good morning, Rose, did I get any messages?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you have five messages and these came for you," Rose replied as she gave Hermione her letters and then the large flower pot of asters.

Hermione smiled at the flowers, taking them into her office. She looked at each letter and replied to each quickly. Then she took a long look at the flowers, only now seeing there was a letter attached. Opening the letter, she read: 'Hermione, I love you still just like you love me, please call me.'

She threw the card in the garbage and sat down to do some paperwork, but she couldn't help taking glances back over at the flowers. She went on with her day, healing werewolves, checking on pureblood pregnancies, and making sure that the babies would have magical abilities.

All through the day Hermione kept on getting dizzy spells and she even had another Healer look at her, but he said he wasn't sure what was causing the dizziness.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, before you do faint," he told her.

"Maybe you're right; I'm going to go, please cover my shift."

"I will, just go," he urged.

She grabbed her coat, signed out, and left the office, leaving the flowers on the desk. She walked outside, towards her car. Hermione stopped at the red light; her eyelids drooped down, as her head almost fell onto the steering wheel. Hermione turned back home and called Harry to pick up the twins for her.

"Mistress, someone is here to see you," Mook called.

"Not now, Mook," Hermione replied as she sat down, slumping back against her chair.

"Mistress!" Mook yelled at her this.

The person raced into the room, too. Draco looked at Hermione and checked her pulse and her vital signs.

"Mook, I'm taking Hermione to St. Mungo's," Draco said, picking up Hermione. Draco flooed to the hospital and took her to the front desk.

"Healer Granger," Rose whispered. "Healer Black!" she shouted.

A young woman with long black hair raced out. "What happened?" she asked.

Draco answered as best as he could then he placed Hermione on the magical stretcher that was provided.

"Please, save her," Draco said, his emotionally scarred tone resonated out.

"We'll see what we can do," Healer Black said. Then she rolled Hermione into a different room with some other healers walking with them.

Draco went back to Hermione's house and called, "Mook!"

Mook appeared and asked, "Yes?"

"Where are the twins?" Draco asked.

'They're at daycare, but you can't pick them up. Hermione placed them in a Muggle daycare.

Mr. Potter is going to pick them up," Mook replied, just then the fireplace roared into life and out stepped Harry with the twins.

"Potter."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy and glanced around to see if Hermione was there.

"She's at hospital," Draco told Harry, then went on with the rest of the story.

"Mommy!" Sakura cried. Mirabel had silent tears in her eyes. 'Uncle!" Harry bent down to the twins and gave them a large hug and whispered some words to them while Draco watched in envy.

It should be him hugging them and comforting them but would take time.

A/N- I hope you like it. Until next time. Bye

The spell was Disappear forever curse.


	6. Chapter Five: Heartaches and Headaches

Surprises

A/N- Here is new and improved version of chapter five for you. Enjoy it.

Chapter Five: Heartaches and Headaches

Potter finally left the home leaving the twins in the care of a house elf. Then he came back with Ginny and James within Ginny's arms.

Draco could hear Potter ordering Hermione's house elf to get ready two extra rooms for them. He also heard him telling his wife to take the girls and James to their play room. Draco saw the girls walking with their 'Aunt Ginny.'

"Malfoy, thank you, but your assistance isn't needed anymore," Harry told him.

"No, you can tell me… are those girls mine? A father to father question," Draco asked.

Harry sighed at this question and looked at Malfoy. His mind was telling him not to tell, but his heart was saying otherwise.

"Malfoy, leave now," Harry ordered and walked away from him.

"I will get Hermione back. I love her," Draco called out.

Harry turned around, glaring at him." Malfoy, you love Hermione? Then why did you cheat on her with that Parkinson slut? No, Malfoy, you never loved Hermione."

"When did I cheat on Hermione? Harry, tell me when?" he asked, his voice raised.

Harry looked at him and stated, "You cheated on her when you slept with that slut you call a wife. Mook, send him away."

"Right away, sir," Mook said, and with a snap of her fingers, Draco was gone. Harry and Ginny called St. Mungo's and asked the receptionist about Healer Granger's condition. The lady told them that she was sleeping fine now but they had no clue what happened to make her faint like that.

After that, Harry and Ginny checked on the girls and then on James, to find them all sleeping still. They went into their room and got changed into some pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

Draco looked to see he was at home. He sighed at this and wondered what was going on with

Hermione and how and why did she thought that he cheated on her. It must be a mistake. He would have to set it right, after all he wanted to be in his twins' life as their father and not a stranger.

"Honey, you're home early," Pansy said as she descended the stairs.

Draco just nodded his head and said," I had a headache." He then walked up the stairs and towards his room to get some rest.

Hermione opened her eyes to see white walls and bright lights; she sighed at this as she knew she was at St Mungo's hospital. She looked around to see if anyone was there. To her dismay, there wasn't a person in sight.

She moved her finger towards the button and then pressed it down. It rang out loud and clear to the nurses outside her room. She waited for a few minutes and soon her door opened as Healer Black walked into the room.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Hermione soon felt the dizziness, with more unusual symptoms coming back. "Still not well; my head hurts like crazy now and my eyes are unfocused. My stomach hurts like it has acid in it," she said truthfully.

Healer Black wrote down all her symptoms and then gave her some pain potion to stop her pains. Then she almost panicked and she turned to the healer.

"Where are my twins?" Hermione asked, with her voice raised.

"There are with Harry Potter right now," Healer Black told her.

Hermione nodded her head again in relief and fell fast asleep, as she was still tired.

Healer Black left her room and then headed to the second floor where the illness and curse damage ward.

"Healer Black?" another healer questioned.

"Healer Boren, check this out. This is what Hermione Granger told me just a few moments ago. It sounds to me someone might have place a curse on her," Healer Black told her.

Healer Boren took a look at the file and read through it clearly and carefully. "It seems so, Healer Black. This isn't in your type of healing. Please transfer Healer Granger to my area immediately. I will notify her twins and Harry about this development," Healer Boren said.

"Not her twins, just Mr. Potter," Healer Black said as he walked away from her and went back down to his floor.

Later that afternoon, Hermione was transferred to the illness and curses floor, where Healer Boren looked over her again and found nothing yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't cursed.

She gave Hermione some potions to her headaches, dizziness and the unfocussed within her eyes. Healer Boren then told Hermione get more sleep.

Ginny laughed at the girls with James, she was watching them play with a large brown bear with a red ribbon on it. The girls had slept all night when they were over. Mirabel asked where mommy was in the morning. Harry had told them the truth, Ginny didn't really want to answer it.

Sakura cried into her chest that morning, with Mirabel screaming her head off. To Ginny, Mirabel emotional display was new; Mirabel wasn't the one to yell at much. But then again, her mummy had never been in the hospital before.

The hours wore on with Moony helping her with the twins and James. Ginny soon had some time to herself as Moony took the girls and James up for their naps. Ginny pulled out her book, _Introductory Charms Teaching_.

Ginny was going to be the new teacher at Hogwarts next year. She was taking over for Professor Flitwick as he was retiring at the end of this year. Ginny had always liked charms more in school than the other classes. She wouldn't be going alone, either, as Professor Sprout was also retiring and Neville Longbottom would be teaching in her stead.

Ginny slowly got into her book and studied the charms for each year to learn and master. The clock chimed and she looked at the time. Harry would be getting back soon with new information on Hermione.

Next, she needed to contact Ron with this new information; he was worried about the girls and Hermione earlier that morning when she flooed him. She made him go to class and teach his potions students.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Harry called out. Ginny placed a bookmark into her book and got up and walked towards Harry.

"How's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it seems someone cursed her. She is on the second floor," Harry said as he left out the floor name as Ginny nodded her head.

"I guess we will stay here," Ginny replied feeling emotional about Hermione being curse.

"How are the girls and James?" Harry asked.

"They are having their nap…" Ginny said then looked at the time. "Mook!"

"Poof" was heard and Ginny looked at Mook. "It is way past the twins and James nap time."

"Miss, the twins and James are with Loony, my sister as I'm making some supper. Will you be staying again?" Mook told then asked.

"Yes, we will be staying," Harry answered for Ginny.

"I better let Ron know. He's going to flip," Ginny muttered. She disappeared from the room and into the living room.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	7. Chapter Six: Problems Arise

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter six, new and improved.

Chapter Six: Problems Arise

Ginny came back after she told Ron as she rubbed her forehead from the headache that was just starting to form. She talked to Harry that Ron was going to stop by later on this evening.

"Gin, Ron can care for the girls and Hermione and it would be a great time for us to have some alone time," Harry stated in a sexy voice.

"Oh Harry, not now," Ginny said as she kissed his lips and walked away.

Harry smiled at her as he knew she was getting sexually frustrated, like he was. He walked up the stairs to say hello to his son and his nieces.

An hour later, the family sat down to eat the supper that Mook had made for them. Ginny and Harry talked with the twins and made sure they had enough to eat and then let them go play again. They sat down and waited for Ron to come.

Soon dust flew and a boom was heard, Harry and Ginny got up fast and took out their wands ready to defend their family. Mirabel held onto Sakura as James was within Sakura's arms; both James and Sakura were crying and Mirabel was starting to cry, too.

"Harry! Ginny! Hermione needs to clean out her fireplace," a deep voice bellowed.

Sakura placed down James. "Uncle!" she screamed as she raced into the dust cloud that was still in the room.

Harry waved his wand and made the dust disappear; they could see Ron and Sakura covered with soot from head to toe as James and Mirabel raced into the soot, too. They rolled their eyes and laughed at the picture this would make as Ginny cast a charm to take a picture.

"Hello, my girls, and James," Ron said as he hugged each one of his nieces and his nephew. "You need a bath…" Ron looked at himself and muttered, "I do, too."

Ginny walked up and took Sakura and Mirabel upstairs to have a bath. Harry nodded his head at Ron and then took James for his bath as Ron followed into the room which was his for the holidays.

Ten minutes later, the twins and James were clean again and then sent up to bed. Ron read them a story, and then came back downstairs.

"So, how is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not so well, from what I heard." Harry told him.

Ron nodded his head. "They think someone has cursed Hermione?"

Ginny answered this time," Yes, Ron."

They had talked over an hour more until Ginny went to bed. Ron and Harry stayed up and talked some more about Hermione's strange sickness and then Ron classes. Then they went to bed for the night.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The magically machine started to beep louder and louder. Suddenly, six healers raced into the room.

"Get Healer Boren now!" Healer Smith yelled as he started waving his wand, muttering spell after spell to insure that the patient would be alive.

Within moments, Healer Boren raced into the room as she looked at her new patient and at her partners.

"I need oil of peppermint, mist of berries, and a few scales of green dragon's hide," she told them. She then took over the waving of her wand as her partners raced out to get the items she needed.

They came back and Healer Boren took her three items and placed them onto the table. She slowly mixed in the mist of berries and a few of the green dragon's scales into a pot that was burning the two items together. She called over one person to mix them together for two minutes as she took the oil of peppermint.

Healer Boren took it over to her patient, pouring the oil onto the patient, Hermione Granger. She rubbed the oil gently into her skin and then poured four drops into Hermione's mouth, coaxing her to swallow it down. She then took the pot and placed a cooling charm on it as she placed the pot near Hermione's face as she took her wand and waved some of the mix giving some in Hermione's mouth.

"We'll see if this works," Healer Boren stated as she and the rest left the room, not even noticing that Hermione's arm was disappearing.

Morning came as Ginny heard an owl snapping on the window. It was an annoying sound; Ginny got up and walked over to the window and opened it. She took the parchment from the owl and then gave it some food and a drink. She opened the parchment to read that Professor McGonagall needed her to teach a class for Professor Flitwick, as he was out on a family emergency and to bring back Ronald Weasley, too.

She sighed at this and then woke up Harry, then told him to wake up Ron. She then went into the shower.

The twins were dropped off at daycare by Harry and then he dropped James at Mrs. Weasley's house. Hours later, Harry picked up the girls and then took them to their grandparent's house, Hermione's parents, and then told them what was going on but he left out that she was the one sick. Instead Harry just told them that she had important meeting and lessons to teach and that she would be coming home very later.

He went back and made sure that Ginny was okay at Hogwarts then went to St. Mungo's to see if anything had changed.

Draco got home with Damien at his side, as Draco recalled a memory about Hermione and him together burning their sixth year. The memory itself was complex and confusing to him as it was about Damien. He let Damien go with Silk to play in his room until dinner as he thought nothing more about the memory as he took himself up towards his office to try and get some work done.

"Damn it." He muttered not even fifteen minutes into his tried work. He was very worried about Hermione and her being in the hospital. Draco tried to read some papers once more, when he pushed himself up in a hurry spilling his papers onto the floor with angry.

He sighed at the mess him made and waved his wand. His reading papers were back on his desk. Draco couldn't get his work done, when his mind and his heart weren't here. They were both on Hermione. He would need to check it out more tomorrow.

Hermione woke up to see bright lights hurting her eyes. She closed them then slowly opened them. Hermione felt drained and tired as also felt somewhat better than before. Then she looked around to see Healer Boren coming into her room. She smiled at her and then stated," Hello, Healer Boren."

"Hermione, how do you feel now?" she asked.

"Better but not better, it feels like I'm disappearing in a way." Hermione stated to her. Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered a curse from the dark spells book she read over three years ago.

"Healer Boren, I recall a dark spell called Forsvinder for evigt. It means disappear forever. I'm not sure if it can be cured," Hermione told her as she then cried into her hands.

Healer Boren stood there shocked as she processed this new information. She waved her wand at Hermione to calm her down and placed her into a deep sleep again. She raced out and down towards the medical library to see about this curse.

Hours later, Healer Boren read everything on this curse. She found out that was dangerous and it could be the end of the cursed person. She looked at a potion that would cure Hermione and it would be hard to get. The ingredients were the blood of the cursed person, the curser, blood of her children and blood of her love, hairs from each one and then the jewel of the heart.

A/N- I'm leaving it here. New things are coming to pass. Bye


	8. Chapter 7: More Problems Arise

Surprises

A/N- Here is the seventh chapter. Thank you to my beta reader named … for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter 7: More Problems Arise

It has almost been a week since Hermione was hospitalized and there had no change for the better; she had only gotten worse. Harry was brought up to speed about this curse and potential cure by Healer Boren while he had visited Hermione. He stormed into the ministry of magic and flat-out told them about this curse and then wanted to know how they would planned on finding the witch or wizard that did this to his friend.

"Mr. Potter, we will get on it right away," Kingsley said as he walked away from the sight from a broken man with fears of losing one of his best friends. Harry then went home and told Ginny.

Later that day, Ron stopped by the Potter's house again. "Ginny, Professor Flitwick isn't coming back and Professor McGonagall needs you starting tomorrow. Also, mum and dad are going to Romania," Ron told Ginny and Harry.

The phone rang and Harry answered it to hear that Hermione's parents were going to a dental workshop in Canada. Harry sighed at this and told them that he would tell Hermione. Harry had to let them both know about Hermione, that wasn't a fun task for Harry. Both couldn't get out of the workshop.

"So…" then the phone rang again. Harry answered it and frowned, as he listened.

"Thanks," Harry told the person on the phone.

He hung up and looked at Ginny and Ron.

"Hermione's parents are out on a workshop for their dentist in Canada. That was the twins' daycare; they have a gas leak and the owner said they can't have any children in until it is safe. We have a problem, the twins and James. Ginny and you are at Hogwarts and I have to go to my job tomorrow, as it is coming to Quidditch season and the manager/coach wants everyone at this his meeting. ."

"Then, I can take my twins." a voice came out from behind them.

Ever since that day, Draco had looked into Hermione claims by going over his memories about the twins. He finally had remembered two very specific memories from the sixth year where Draco and Hermione were dating. Draco was getting confused by this as he only could remember when they were dating in their seventh year and not their sixth year.

Start of Memory

 _ **"Oh, Hermione, I love you," Draco uttered carrying her to his bed and slowly putting her down; he captured her lips with his**_. _**Moaning it on his mouth, Hermione felt Draco taking off her bra.**_

 _ **"Draco I want you," Hermione whispered into his mouth as she kissed him passionately.**_

 _ **Moving himself off her, Draco stopped kissing her and slowly took off his clothes. He recaptured her lips and began to touch her in places that she never had been touched before, both of them soon found themselves in pleasure waves of ecstasy.**_

 _ **After they were done, Hermione and Draco were sweaty and breathing hard as they lay side by side. His arm was under her naked body as he pulled her closer. Basking in the night into the silence. When Hermione turned to face Draco as he had did the same turning to face Hermione.**_

" _ **Draco, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **Mione, we have a whole other year after this one," Draco told her.**_

End of Memory

Draco memory stopped as his eyes widened and then he thought about another memory.

Start of Memory

 _ **Draco forced Hermione into the girls lavatory, he was not worried about getting caught only because of the fact that no one would go in here because of the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle.**_

 _ **"Draco, Draco, wait, you need to stop," Hermione said, pushing him away.**_

 _ **"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked.**_

 _ **"Draco, I need to know, do you really truly love m?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Draco I'm…. I'm pregnant," Hermione said, turning away from him,**_

 _ **"What!" Draco asked, shocked.**_

 _ **"I understand if you want to leave me," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears.**_

 _ **"Hermione, why would I want to leave you, I'll help you with our child no matter what the cost. Do you know what it is?" Draco asked.**_

 _ **"It's a boy," Hermione answered as she began to cry.**_

 _ **Draco hugged her and kissed her before he knelt down to her belly and kissed her belly.**_

 _ **"Damien, hello my little Damien," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Damien?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"I've always wanted to name my son Damien," Draco smiled.**_

 _ **"Damien, it is then," Hermione smiled as Draco once again got up and kissed her on the lips.**_

End of Memory

That memory again, it had to mean something. Draco then took his son to St Mungo's and requested a magical blood test done and then looked at the results from the test.

Full name: Damien Severus Malfoy

Age: 3 ½

Conception Date: end of November 1995

Birth date: August 29th 1996

Gender: Male

Signs: Libra

Parents

Mother: Hermione Granger- Muggle born

Father: Draco Malfoy- Pureblood

Status: Half blood.

Siblings: Sakura and Mirabel

Draco was blown away by this. He reread it three times. Then his memories resurface and Draco remembered everything from sixth year. His love for Hermione must have broken though his father's memory charms and reminded him of his love for Hermione again. His father or Pansy must have forgotten about this protected part on Damien's profile. Or maybe they were hoping that he would never remember them.

He snarled within his mind about what his father had done, but he was now dead from the war long ago. He realized that Pansy wasn't Damien's mother and how she impersonates as his mother for three years of his life, but she was never really his mother in the first place.

He needed to tell Hermione about this and just as he was going towards her room, he overheard the healer stating to Potter about Hermione's condition.

He stormed home and then calmed down as he then got Loony the elf to make extra rooms for the twins since they would be coming here soon. He took Damien up to bed for his nap. He came back down and used the floo to call at Hermione's house.

He heard the problem with the two Potters and the Weasley.

"Then, I can take my twins," he called out.

"You, Malfoy, I don't think so." Ron said with a sneer.

"Then, I will take you to court and tell them that you are keeping my children away from me," Draco told them.

Harry was thought about this and then stated, "Why?"

"Contrary to what you think about me, Potter, I still love Hermione with all my heart. Second, the twins are my children. Third, all three of you need to go to work and from what I heard is that Hermione's parents are at a workshop, and Ron's parents are on vacation with dragons. Ginny is going to be teaching," Draco told them. "You also need to find a babysitter for your son, James."

Harry went back to the cure." Malfoy, you can take the girls but …." he left out the threat, but Draco still heard it in his voice.

Ginny pondered for a moment or so. "Draco, if you are going to take the girls, could you take James as well until my parents come back?"

Draco looked at her and then at Harry. He nodded his head. "I'm sure Damien would love to have more friends over."

"Wait here, as we need to pack the twins' bags. Mook, please bring the girls and James down." Harry asked.

"Right away, Mr. Potter," Mook replied and disappeared and then reappeared. She held James in one arm and held onto Mirabel hand with Sakura holding her sister's hand. She put them down and then disappeared again.

"Girls and James, Auntie and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry need to go to work tomorrow. This is Draco, he will be looking after you," Harry told them.

A/N- I'm leaving it right here. Thanks for reading it again. bye


	9. Chapter Eight: Memories and the dark

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter eight for you. Thank you to my beta reader named…for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter Eight: Memories and the dark

Draco picked up his girls and then took them and James to his house by floo. He heard Damien racing down the stairs and into the parlour to see him.

"Dad!" he called out, then he stopped when he saw the other children with his father.

"Damien, I would like you to meet some new friends. Sakura, Mirabel and James. They'll be staying here for a few days and nights," Draco said to his son.

"Loony!" With a _poof_ , a small house elf appeared. "Loony, this is James, Sakura and Mirabel, could you please take them to the extra bedroom?"

"Yes, master," Loony said as he took the girls first. With a _poof_ , he was gone, and with another one he came back for James.

Draco decided that he wouldn't tell Pansy about regaining his memories, not like last time. He knew she must have used a memory charm on him. He needed more proof that Pansy and his father took his son from Hermione and made Pansy his mother.

"Ahh!" Half-bloods!"

He sighed and then raced up the stairs to see that Pansy was yelling at the girls, who were crying in fright. Damien looked at his mother then to his new friends.

"Pansy, calm yourself now," Draco stated. "Loony, take them into the play room." The house elf did as he was ordered.

Draco turned to his wife. He couldn't even say anything.

"Why are those mudblood girls here and that baby?" Pansy asked with a snarl.

"Hermione is sick at the hospital and no one can watch them, plus they're my daughters, too. As for the baby, he's Harry Potter's son."

"Excuse me?" Pansy questioned. "Your daughters as well? And since when did you and Potter become friends?"

"Before we broke up, Hermione found out she was pregnant; now that she's sick, we're going to watch them and as for Harry, we have a truce, not a friendship," Draco told her.

"We already have one child," Pansy said, as she pouted at him.

"And now we have three more. What, it isn't like you help with anything," Draco snapped.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to them, and make sure that they don't go into my room," Pansy hurled back.

"That's fine, Pansy," he replied. "Hey, Pansy," Draco called before she turned around.

"Yes, Draco?" she inquired.

"When was the first time we slept together?"

"Why, you don't remember?" she asked.

"No, I'm having a hard time remembering," Draco replied with a lie.

"It was the night you and Hermione called it quits," Pansy said.

"Thank you, you may leave," Draco said.

"Alright, dear, I'm going to bed." Pansy stated.

He watched her as she disappeared into her room at the end of the hall. He knew something was up now and more to do with his memories. He and Hermione had Damien in the summer time before seventh year. Then, the war came and Voldemort was defeated and then the students had to go back for their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco started to go out again and then had the twins.

Hours later, Draco got up from his desk and then took the girls to have a bath. Next was Damien and after Damien was James.

He got the twins, Damien and James into bed in record time. He then went into his room and got into his night wear and soon fell asleep. His dreams started out in the Dark Lord era and the fear of dying by his hands.

Next, he dreamt of Hermione and the night they made love together.

 _Start of memory_

 _ **"Ok, Draco, now who do you love?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco answered.**_

 _ **"Pansy, sweetie you know what to do right?" Lucius asked smiling at her. Pansy came out of the shadows and smiled at Lucius and then looked towards Draco with a look full of lust.**_

 _ **"Of course," Pansy smirked.**_

 _ **Draco watched as Pansy stood next to his dream self and his father hid behind the statue. He then saw as Hermione turned the corner, his father lifted up his wand, pointing it at Draco. Pansy kissed him, while Draco struggled, the kiss went deeper. Lucius melted into the shadows away from this.**_

 _ **"Draco, you cheat!" Hermione yelled. The kiss broke apart and Draco faced Hermione.**_

" _ **Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco yelled running after her but Pansy grabbed his arm.**_

 _ **"Draco, forget her," Pansy said while she licked her lips.**_

 _ **"No, I care for Hermione not you; now unhand me," Draco said pushing her off and chasing after Hermione.**_

 _ **Draco ran until he caught up to the crying form of Hermione.**_

 _ **"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I was forced," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Forced into kissing her, that's a new one, what did she do? Turn her appearance into me; I didn't see that, I saw Pansy!" Hermione screamed at him.**_

" _ **Hermione, calm down or you'll lose our son," Draco told her.**_

 _ **Once she had calmed down, he continued, "Hermione, my love. Listen to me. My father has found out that you're pregnant with our son. He came to the school and he forced me into kissing Pansy. I never wanted to kiss her," Draco stated.**_

 _ **Hermione looked at him and saw he was telling her the truth. She nodded her head at him.**_

" _ **Now that he has seen you, there's no telling what he'll do. We have to hide you," Draco said, grabbing her hand.**_

 _ **"Draco I'm as big as a whale! Where can I possibly hide, or run, I can't," Hermione yelled feeling huge.**_

 _ **"Hermione, you must try! I know it's hard, but I care too much for you. I am not about to lose you," Draco said grabbing her hand and running out of the corridor.**_

 _ **"Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.**_

 _"_ _ **Anywhere but here, my father will be here any moment," Draco said, and then suddenly stopped when a figure appeared in front of them. To Draco and Hermione it look like Lucius had apparated in front of them but he just step out of the corridor, "Father," he whispered standing in front of Hermione, blocking her from Lucius.**_

" _ **I see now you're trying to escape. I'm sorry but that won't work anymore. Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **"No," Hermione bluntly said.**_

" _ **Very well," Lucius held out his wand and pointed it at Draco; before Draco could react he fell to the ground, stunned. Lucius then walked over to Hermione. She tried taking out her wand but Lucius flung it away before she had the chance. She tried to run, but Lucius grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared with Draco.**_

Draco awoke with a start. So this was how his son was taken from Hermione, he thought as he cursed his father and Pansy.

"Mommy!" He heard from his daughter's room. He raced out and towards the room as he heard the same little girl yell, "Mommy!" again.

"Mirabel," Draco called, while he opened the door. Mirabel stepped back and ran to her bed as Draco came in the room.

"Mommy!" Mirabel cried.

Draco knelt down in front of her. Once again, Mirabel stepped back, scared.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm mommy's friend, your friend and Sakura's friend. Now, what happened?" Draco asked.

Mirabel stayed quiet, she couldn't remember.

"Too dark," she replied as she looked around.

"Would you like me to keep the door opened with a light on?" asked Draco.

"Mirabel nodded her head and crawled back into her bed. Draco tucked her in and turned on the hallway light leaving her door open.

Draco crawled back into his bed and closed his eyes; he didn't even realize that he fell asleep.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, chapter 9 is done and is waiting for your reviews. Bye


	10. Ch 9:The Hidden Pensive and Blaise PT 1

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter nine. Enjoy it. Thank you to those that have reviewed it. Your reviews mean lots to me. Thanks again to my beta reader named Craftsman from Hawthorn &Vine for beta reading this story and chapters for me. Thanks.

Chapter Nine: The Hidden Pensive and Blaise part 1

Draco ran out of his room in the middle of the night after hearing screams again. Once in the hallway, he ran past his study and saw the light was off leading to Mirabel and Sakura's room. Both girls were screaming this time and it was because Pansy was at their door.

"Just be quiet and close your eyes, Damien doesn't need the light on and neither do you. Now hush!" Pansy ordered with a cruel voice toward the girls as she smirked evilly.

"Pansy, get away from their door now!" Draco said, turning the light back on.

"Draco what are you doing?" Pansy asked.

"This light and their doors stay opened; you are not to speak to them like that. Don't worry; I'll take care of them. Now, if you don't mind, leave." Draco pointed down the hall indicating for her to leave.

She looked at the frightened girls and then at Draco. With a snobby look, she walked away, mumbling under her breath, "That Mudblood better be gone soon."

Draco heard this and turned to watch his soon-to-be ex-wife as she entered her room. He then walked back into the children's room and called for Loony to come. He went over to James to see that the little guy still sleeping in spite of all the noise.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Loony squeaked out when he appeared.

"I need you to stay in the girls' room tonight. Make sure that Pansy doesn't come in, that hallway light stays on, and their door stays opened," Draco stated as he hugged the girls and then looked at Loony.

"Loony can do that, Master Draco," he said as he snapped his fingers and brought his cot within the room as well. Then Draco nodded his head at Loony and he walked out the door and back towards his room.

Loony looked at the twins and smiled a toothless smile. He went onto his cot and slowly read the girls a story about fairies and soon the girls were sleeping again.

Draco woke up hearing laughter. As he stumbled to get out of bed, he found a note by his pillow; he picked it up and read:

 _Draco- I took Damien with me. I'll see you when I get home. –Pansy._

Draco couldn't read the any affection in her words. He knew she didn't want him at all and the fact that Damien wasn't hers in the first place was a bonus. She and his father were the ones that made Hermione hate him and then took their son and placed him as Pansy's.

Draco put down the note and once again heard laughing; he got up and grabbed his clothes off the nightstand where he had laid out the night before. Putting them on, he then walked out his door. He followed the laughter to the third level.

"I could have sworn I made this place sound proof," Draco muttered to himself. He reached the stairs and noticed the two girls running around and whenever one was tapped by the other, she would run and tap the other but not before hiding first. Draco was amused while watching the two girls chasing each other.

He called out a greeting. "Good morning, Sakura, Mirabel." Draco knelt down to their height.

"Morning!" Sakura yelled out.

"Morning," Mirabel whispered, softly. Unlike her sister, she was soft and quiet… well, most of the time.

"We're playing," Sakura squealed.

"I can see that. What are you two playing?" Draco asked.

"Tag!" Both girls said, in unison this time.

Draco asked the girls. "Tag? What's tag?" Before they answered, he looked around and asked, "Where's James?"

"With Loony." Mirabel replied.

"Do you want to play too?" Sakura asked.

Draco nodded and they played for an hour until the girls were tired of that game.

"Girls, would like you to play hide and seek?" Draco asked.

They nodded their heads. "I'll start counting." Draco smiled and closed his eyes. "OK, one…two…three…."

The girls remembered this game; Mommy had always played it with them. Mirabel raced towards the stairs while Sakura went to the right down the hall.

Sakura moved across the hall and turned and opened a door, running into a bedroom. She moved towards the closet and stumbled. Grabbing the arm of a statue for support, she knelt down and the arm moved. There was a sudden noise, the statue moved and beneath it, a staircase appeared.

Sakura, thinking that it was the perfect hiding place, walked down the stairs in search of a better hiding place. However, the further down she went, the darker it grew. Screaming, she wanted to turn back but it was so dark that she didn't know which way to go.

"Moooommmy!" Sakura screamed as tears fell down her face. She was afraid of the dark and it was very dark in this place.

Draco was looking around a door when he heard a scream. He looked around to see Mirabel running up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Draco opened his arms to her as she raced into them.

"Sakura!" Mirabel said, grabbing Draco's neck. He could feel her tears on his neck. He rubbed her back as he jogged towards the room from where he had heard Sakura's scream.

"SAKURA!"

She heard her name and screamed again.

Draco heard her scream again and looked to see it was coming from Pansy's room. "That's not a good thing, this is Pansy's room," Draco told Mirabel. Then he heard another scream.

He opened the door and walked in with Mirabel. He waved his wand, "Lumos." Draco lit up the room then saw a statue at the side with stairs going down.

"Mommy!" Sakura's screamed once again.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Draco exclaimed under his breath. Sitting Mirabel down, he started down the stairs just as Sakura screamed again. With Mirabel's hand in his, Draco walked down the stairs.

"Sakura, its Draco. Mirabel and I are coming down now, its okay," Draco shouted.

"It's okay, Sakura," Draco reassured again. After a few moments, Draco and Mirabel reached the end of the stairs. They were on a flat surface, so they looked around. Hearing crying, they turned to the left to see Sakura sitting in the corner, tears running down her face.

"Sakura its okay, I'm here now," Draco said walking towards her. She got up and ran towards him, hugging him tightly; Mirabel was also hugging her sister.

"You thought this was a good hiding place, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, nodding against his leg.

"Well, let's look around and see what you've found," Draco said.

"Okay," Sakura said, walking over to her sister and taking her hand. Mirabel took Draco's hand next, just as he lit his wand so they could see their way around this new place.

They continued walking until they saw a glowing coming from beside a wall, indicating that they were coming to an opening.

Draco followed the light and all three walked into a room. Draco was shocked at what he saw.

"A Pensieve?" Draco asked. He let go of the Mirabel's hand and walked towards it. Peering in, he was shocked when he saw a quick flash go by of him and Hermione. Not knowing what to think, he walked over to Sakura and Mirabel. "I need you two girls to stay put, and to not move. My wand has a very powerful light, so make sure you girls hold it tight. I'll be back in a few moments." The girls nodded and took Draco's wand when he passed it to them. And once again he walked towards the Pensieve.

Mirabel and Sakura watched as Draco was pulled in; they weren't afraid, because Hermione had taught them about the Pensieve. At home they had two, one for each of them so they could never forget their happiest moments.

 _ **"Oh, Hermione, I love you," Draco said, carrying her to his bed and slowly putting her down; he captured her lips with his**_. _**Moaning into his mouth, Hermione felt Draco taking her bra off.**_

 _ **"Draco, I want you," Hermione whispered into his mouth, kissing him with passion.**_

 _ **Slowly moving himself off her, Draco stopped kissing her and took off his clothes. He recaptured her lips as he began to touch her in places that she had never been touched before, both of them soon found themselves in pleasurable waves of ecstasy.**_

 _ **After they made love, sweaty and breathing hard, Hermione lay beside Draco. His arm was under her naked body as he pulled her towards him. Basking in the night with silence, Hermione turned to face Draco and he turned to face her.**_

" _ **Draco, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **Mione, we have a whole other year after this one." Draco told her.**_

Draco was watching this from a small hole somewhere at Hogwarts. Since this was in Pansy's room, it had to be Pansy's memory of this scene. He felt sick that Pansy had been watching him and Hermione as they made love. The swirl came and the scene before him quickly changed.

" _ **Are you sure, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **Yes, Miss Granger. You're pregnant," she told her.**_

 _ **Without making a sound, someone was watching their conversation from behind the beds in the Hospital Wing.**_

" _ **What's the baby's gender?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **A boy." she stated.**_

Draco looked at this memory, it had to be Pansy's again and it was about Damien. The swirls came again and the scene changed once more

 _ **Draco forced Hermione into the girl's lavatory. He wasn't worried about getting caught because no one ever came in here because of the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle.**_

 _ **"Draco, Draco wait you need to stop," Hermione said, pushing him away.**_

 _ **"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing the look of worry in her eyes.**_

 _ **"Draco I need to know, do you really truly love me?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?"**_

 _ **"Draco I'm... I'm pregnant," Hermione said turning away from him,**_

 _ **"What?" Draco asked shocked.**_

 _ **"I understand if you want to leave me," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears.**_

 _ **"Hermione, why would I want to leave you? I'll help you with our child no matter what the cost is. Do you know what it is?" Draco asked.**_

 _ **"It's a boy," Hermione answered as she began to cry.**_

 _ **Draco hugged her and kissed her before he knelt down to her belly and kissing it.**_

 _ **"Damien, hello my little Damien," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Damien?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"I always wanted to name my son Damien," Draco smiled.**_

 _ **"Damien it is then," Hermione smiled as Draco once again got up and kissed her on the lips.**_

Draco knew the truth and saw more proof to his claim. Again, the scene changed. Draco was within a new memory.

 _ **"Ok Draco, now who do you love?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco answered.**_

 _ **"Pansy, sweetie you know what to do right?" Lucius asked smiling at her. Pansy came out of the shadows and smiled at Lucius and then looked towards Draco with a lustful look.**_

 _ **"Of course," Pansy smirked.**_

 _ **Draco watched as Pansy stood next to him, and his father walked behind the statue, he then saw as Hermione turned the corner his father lifted up his wand pointing it to Draco and Pansy kissed him, while Draco struggled the kiss went deeper. Lucius melted into the corridors away from this.**_

 _ **"Draco you cheat!" Hermione yelled. The kiss broke apart and Draco faced Hermione.**_

 _ **Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco yelled running after her but Pansy grabbed his arm.**_

 _ **"Draco, forget her," Pansy said while she licked her lips.**_

 _ **"No, I care for Hermione not you; now unhand me," Draco said pushing her off and chasing after Hermione.**_

 _ **Draco ran until he caught up to the crying form of Hermione.**_

 _ **"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I was forced," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Forced into kissing her, that's a new one, what did she do? Turn her appearance into me? I didn't see that, I saw Pansy!" Hermione screamed.**_

" _ **Hermione, calm down or you'll lose our son." Draco told her, calming her down.**_

" _ **Hermione, my love, listen to me. My father has found out that you're pregnant with our son. He came to the school and he forced me to kiss Pansy. I never wanted to kiss her," Draco stated.**_

 _ **Hermione looked at him and saw he was telling her the truth. She nodded her head at him.**_

" _ **Now that he's seen you, there's no telling what he'll do. Come on, we have to hid you," Draco said, grabbing her hand.**_

 _ **"Draco, I'm as big as a whale! Where can I possibly hide, or run? I can't." Hermione yelled feeling huge.**_

 _ **"Hermione you must try I know it is hard, but I care too much for you and I am not about to lose you," Draco said grabbing her hand and running out of the corridor.**_

 _ **"Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.**_

 _"_ _ **Any where but here. My father will be here any moment." Draco then suddenly stopped when a figure appeared in front of him, "Father," he whispered going in front of Hermione to block her from Lucius.**_

" _ **I see now you're trying to escape, I'm sorry but that won't work anymore. Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **"No," Hermione said bluntly.**_

" _ **Very well." Lucius held out his wand and pointed it at Draco; before Draco could react he fell to the ground, stunned. Lucius then walked over to Hermione. She tried taking out her wand, but Lucius flung it away before she had the chance. Trying to run, Lucius grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared with Draco.**_

"Hermione!" Draco hollered watching her disappear. Draco watched as that memory disappeared and another one appeared.

" _ **Ok now, Hermione, push," Pansy said.**_

 _ **"Sod off. I'll not let you have my baby!" Hermione hollered.**_

" _ **Oh, don't worry, Miss Granger, you won't even remember being pregnant," Lucius said. "Where's my son?" he asked a house elf.**_

 _ **"Upstairs, sir, he's in the middle of getting his memory erased and changed," the house elf stated.**_

 _ **"Excellent. Now Pansy, after this baby is born, Draco will think it is yours and his child so from this point on you will raise the child. However, do not tell anyone that this child is part Mudblood.**_

 _ **"Drop dead and let me go! This is my baby, not hers!" Hermione yelled then screamed in pain as another contraction came.**_

Draco watched as the baby was born and taken away from Hermione. He watched as Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione and put her to sleep, and then said the memory erasing charm _ **.**_

"Hermione!" Draco shouted just as he was cast out of the Pensieve.

A/N- I hope you like it. Bye


	11. Ch 10:The Hidden Pensieve and BlaisePT 2

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter ten. Thanks and enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks

Chapter Ten: The Hidden Pensieve and Blaise part 2

Draco flew himself back into the pensieve and wondered back into the first memories when he was first in, then new memories came up.

 _ **While this was happening, Pansy knew Draco was remembering something from his past and she guessed it was something to do with that Mudblood.**_

 _ **Draco came out of the Pensieve and looked at Pansy. "You bitch; you stole mine and Hermione's son."**_

 _Draco cursed under his breath when watching this memory while it continued._

" _ **Draco, what are you talking about?" Pansy asked, confused.**_

" _ **Don't play dumb, Pansy; it was you who told my father. Bitch, you broke the most wonderful thing in my life. I'm getting a divorce from you and I'll be taking you and my father to court on this. Be happy with yourself," Draco growled. As he walked away from her, he had an urge to hit something – namely her.**_

 _ **Pansy scowled at him and took out her wand. She might not be good at many spells, but she wouldn't have her and Lucius' plans going to waste.**_

" _ **Draco, where are you going?" Pansy shouted, her wand pointing at him.**_

" _ **None of your business, but to tell you, I'm going to tell Hermione and get her back," Draco replied.**_

 _ **Pansy sneered at this and whispered out, "Obliviate!" Pansy turned her wand seven times to make sure he didn't remember it. Pansy smiled and walked over to Draco to whisper fake memories in his ear.**_

" _Damn bitch," Draco hollered into the memory but he knew that no one could hear him. "Pansy…. You bitch."_

 _ **After a moment, Draco looked confused. He asked, "Pansy, where's Damien?"**_

" _ **We had a small fight and you said he wasn't your son," Pansy lied to him.**_

 _ **Draco eyes widened and he asked, "What did we fight about?"**_

" _ **Damien, schooling, and the fact that I can't get pregnant again," Pansy uttered to him, laughing in her mind.**_

 _ **Draco nodded slowly, then went upstairs to see his son, while Pansy stayed at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and went up the stairs to her room. She made sure that a locking spell was on her door and then did another spell, just in case someone called her, the spell would answer it.**_

" _I'm a idiot for turning my back on her." Draco sadly muttered when more of this memory came up._

 _ **Pansy walked over to the bird statue, grabbed the wing and pulled down, making the wall open to reveal a staircase going down. Pansy went down the stairs towards a darkened room. She smirked as she went to her Pensieve. An image of Hermione came into view – someone was yelling at the 'image' Hermione.**_

 _ **She took her wand, placed it at her forehead, removed the new memory, and placed it into the Pensieve.**_

" _ **Now, just to take care of that Mudblood. She's the one making Draco's memories come back," Pansy said to herself, closing the door behind her as she left the room, hiding her Pensieve as she did.**_

 _ **Walking up the stairs, Pansy smirked, while she considered the spell she wanted to use against Hermione. She had been looking up different spells for two weeks and finally found one that would be very useful to use. That was when she heard Draco calling her name.**_

 _ **Pansy sighed, left the library and walked down to Draco's office. "Yes, Draco?"**_

" _ **Pansy, I need to go on a business trip. I'll be gone for a week or so," Draco informed her.**_

" _ **Okay," Pansy said sweetly, pleased that her plan was working so well and that soon the Mudblood would be gone forever. She walked out of his office and back into her room.**_

The pensieve send out Draco, while he growled and grimaced at this memory of Pansy. He was seeing her horrid side looking at some of the curses she had wanted to use against Hermione. Most of the curses were all bad and banned from being used.

Then his thoughts went too," I let this happen to Hermione, I left without protecting her from Pansy."

Draco wanted to learn more and to see more memories of his soon to be ex-wife Pansy. He jumped back into the pensieve and shifted himself into new memories.

" _ **Well, Mrs. Kanya, your daughter is going to be fine and she will have no more episodes of becoming a werewolf as long as Katie takes this every day for the rest of this year. She will never be a werewolf," Hermione told a frantic mother.**_

' _ **Thank you, Healer Granger," she said, and then she shook hands with Hermione and left with her daughter.**_

 _Draco smiled at Hermione as she helped a child with lycan syndrome. Slowly he noticed the memory was going and following Hermione around helping out children or adults with the Lycan syndrome._

 _ **Hermione smiled and wrote down another successful client and patient. Then she walked out the door and into a different room. Four hours passed and Hermione smiled at all the good work she was doing.**_

 _ **Not even noticing a person wearing an invisible cloak to keep them undetected, Hermione thought about not having heard from Draco for a little while now. Maybe he gave up but Hermione knew him better. He wouldn't give up until he had want he wanted. The invisible person was waiting for the perfect time to cast the spell.**_

' _ **Forsvinder for evigt," the person whispered.**_

 _Draco heard the spell before, but he couldn't remember what the English meaning was. He would need to look it up after this problem with Pansy and Hermione were gone._

Draco smiled at the first part, Hermione helping children and people who had been cursed with a werewolf curse. He now knew who cursed Hermione and what curse it was and he remembered that cure from when the healer had talked to Harry.

Draco slipped back out of the Pensieve, and he waved his wand after he got it back from the twins, and made two copies of each memory.

He and the girls walked out and back into the hallway as they just heard the floo network working. Draco turned to the girls and made them wait outside as he fixed the statue.

He walked back out quickly and walked with the girls into their room. He got them down for their nap as James was within Loony arm's getting fed before his nap.

"Loony, make sure the girls stay in here for the afternoon," he told Loony.

"Right away master, Draco," he said.

Draco disappeared from sight and walked into his office and read some letters from work.

Hours later, he stopped to see it was time for bed. He walked to the girls' room to see they were already in bed. He walked over to them as he gave them both a hug and then he gave James a hug. He walked out as he gave orders to Loony again to stay with them.

Then, Draco walked into his son's room and smiling at him, he read Damien a story until he fell asleep.

Draco was once again woken up to the sound of laughter. He got out of bed and looked out his window and saw the girls playing outside with Damien in the garden with a house elf watching their every move.

He showered and got dressed and went outside with them.

"Daddy!" Damien said, running towards Draco, dirt all over his face. Sakura and Mirabel ran after him and stopped in front of Draco as well.

"Well, you three sure are dirty, how about you three go take a bath and we'll go out?" Draco said.

"Mommy?" the girls asked.

"Not yet for Mommy, she's still sick," Draco informed them as the girls nodded their heads looking sad. "But we can go and check on Mommy."

The girls looked very happy about this.

"Loony," the house elf appeared.

"Take these three up for a bath," Draco ordered.

"Bubbles!" Mirabel exclaimed.

Draco smiled and turned to the house elf, "Make sure there are lots of bubbles," Draco told him.

"And toys," Damien cut in.

"And toys," Draco smiled.

"I can do that, Master Draco." he said, making the group disappear with him.

Draco went in search of Pansy.

He found her in the kitchen eating soup and reading a book.

"Pansy, I'm taking the children out with me today,"

"Fine," Pansy mumbled, not caring.

"We're going to go see Hermione," Draco said.

This caught Pansy's attention as she put the book down. "Is Damien going with you?" Pansy asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I thought the kids could spend time together. I mean, they might be living with each other soon," Draco answered pouring himself some hot tea.

"But Damien doesn't have any business visiting with that Mudblood. Why drag him along? He'll just be bored," Pansy told him.

"Pansy, like it or not, my son is joining me today, do you understand?" Draco hollered. "And don't call Hermione that word."

Pansy shot him a dirty look. "I will not allow my son to see…"

"Pansy, Damien will go with us, besides, you've never liked having our son around. Go to Millicent's house," Draco ordered her. He disappeared from sight as he tracked down his children. He saw them getting dressed and they were soon finished.

Draco helped them with their shoes and coats and they left outside to get into Draco's flying car.

The whole drive all Draco could think of was the Pensieve, he knew everything he had seen was true. He was so shocked he didn't know what to think or do. Hermione needed to know, but Hermione was cursed by Pansy.

Draco parked the car, and one at a time, Draco removed each child, and put a binding spell on each, making it so they could not walk unless Draco had one of their hands. It made it so they could not move away him.

He walked up the stairs of a big building and opened the door. He waited in line for about five minutes before his number was called.

He walked up only to come face to face with Blaise Zabini

"Draco, how's it going, buddy? What brings you to the magical divorce office?" Blaise asked.

"Hello, Blaise, I'm here to get a divorce from Pansy," Draco answered.

"Pansy? Why?" Blaise asked. He had a feeling that it wasn't good at all.

"She's been hiding a lot of things from me, I will not have it anymore, besides I'm in love with someone else," Draco answered. "And I have the proof to use against her. Now can I get those papers?" Draco asked, leaning on the counter.

Blaise smiled at him and nodded his head. "Of course you can."

Draco smiled and looked behind him; the kids were playing at children spot where there were lots of toys.

"Yours?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, that one is Sakura, over there in the pink is Mirabel, and the boy is Damien,"

"Well, I don't want to leave your children out here why don't you call them over so we can go into my office, after all nobody else needs to know your business," Blaise told him.

"Thanks," Draco smiled. "Kids, come on were going into a another room," The children all looked at Draco then they all ran towards him, then one by one they followed Draco and Blaise into an office.

"Oh, colors!" Sakura yelled running to the desk and grabbing a pen as she started to mark on papers. Mirabel and Damien followed her lead.

"Sakura, Mirabel, and Damien that's not very nice," Draco scolded them while he held James within his arms.

"Oh, that's okay. Here, as a matter of fact, I have crayons and a few coloring books if they want to color. My son and daughter come to visit me all the time, so I keep theses items handy," Blaise explained as Draco gave him a weird look.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. I need to know why you want to get divorced from Pansy. I need to know what's going to happen with the children and a whole lot of other business. First, let's start with the children. Will they be going with you or Pansy?"

"First off, none of these children are hers; they are all Hermione Granger's. Don't ask until you see this," Draco told Blaise.

He pulled out a Pensieve and let Blaise look at Pansy's memories. An hour later, Blaise came out and looked at Draco who nodded his head. He drew up the papers, Draco signed and then he went towards the Ministry of Magic.

A/N- I'm leaving it right here. Thanks. Until next time on Surprises. Bye


	12. Ch 11:The Confession and the Curse

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter eleven for you. Thank you for to my beta reader named AnneM Oliver for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter Eleven: The Confession and the Cure

Draco took the children into the car again and made his way back home to get Pansy to sign the papers. Draco walked back into the house with the children; he called out,"Loony."

Loony appeared with James in his arms. "Look after the children," Draco told Loony as he went into the parlour to see Pansy with Millicent and some other girlfriends.

"Draco, what are you doing home so early?" Pansy asked.

Draco smirked at her and stated, "Oh, I just need you to sign some papers for me." He gave her the papers and told her where to sign. Once Pansy signed the papers, the ring she had on disappeared.

The ladies took this as a sign to leave them alone. "Draco, what is the meaning of this?' Pansy yelled at him showing her left ring finger.

"Nothing much. It should have been done long ago. **Legare!" Draco stated as he tied Pansy up and brought her with him.**

 **Draco walked back to where the children were as Pansy screamed and screeched out loud. He could see that the children were getting scared. He glared at Pansy and then waved his wand and called out, "Silencio." Pansy had nothing coming out of her mouth as it opened and closed. She had to settle for just glaring at him.**

 **Draco walked out with the children, including James as he was asleep. He put James into his seat and then got the rest of the children into the car, and then wrestled Pansy into the car, as well. Draco drove all the way to St. Mungo's. Once there, he stopped and magically charmed a baby stroller to have four places, even though Damien hadn't ridden in one since he was two. James was the first one in, next was Sakura, then Mirabel, and finally, Damien.**

 **Draco brought out Pansy, bound and gagged, and walked into the main area, calling for Healer Black. When Healer Black arrived, he walked up to Draco and asked, "Yes, how can I help you?"**

 **"** **Hermione Granger, where is she?" Draco asked.**

 **"** **Miss Granger is on floor two: Curses and Illnesses," he replied.**

 **Draco nodded and took the stroller and Pansy with him. When he got to the second floor, he asked to see the healer in charge.**

 **Healer Boren came out and walked up to Draco. "I'm Healer Boren. I'm in charge of this floor," she uttered to the man in front of her.**

 **"** **Good, I have the cure for Hermione."**

 **"** **What?" Healer Boren asked.**

 **"** **I have all the ingredients to save Hermione. You might also want to call the Aurors here, too."**

 **Healer Boren looked at him suspiciously and asked, "How did you know that Healer Granger was cursed?"**

 **"** **I was the one that brought her in and then Potter told me about her curse," Draco said.**

 **"** **I need to confirm that, mister...?" she asked.**

 **"** **Malfoy," Draco uttered as he though even as he thought, 'fuck'.**

 **Healer Boren went over to the floo and stuck her head into it. Within moments, Harry Potter came into view and glared at Malfoy.**

 **"** **Uncle!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get out of her seat.**

 **Harry looked at them and smiled as he went first to see his son, James. He took James into his arms and rocked him a bit. He looked so much like him. He patted Sakura and Mirabel on their heads and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.**

 **He placed James back down and looked at Malfoy. Healer Boren told him that he knew about Hermione's curse and that he had the cure. To Harry, that made Malfoy the first suspect and he wanted to hit him if it was true. He didn't even notice Pansy floating around until he saw a foot. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow at Malfoy.**

 **Draco looked at him and sighed. He walked over to Harry and told him to take a look at the memories to see for himself. It felt like hours for Draco since Harry went into the Pensieve. He looked over the children as he smiled. He took out Damien, Sakura and Mirabel from their seats and allowed them to play in the centre at the hospital.**

 ***********************Memories************************************

 ** _Harry landed in the first memory as he watched the people going by. Soon he saw Hermione walking past him. He remembered this day… it was the second month into their sixth year and he saw Hermione walking with a smile. He soon saw Malfoy walking up to her. She glared and called him a ferret but soon was kissing him._**

 ** _Soon the memory faded into the darkness and a new memory came up._**

 _ **Draco forced Hermione into the girl's lavatory, he was not worried about getting caught only because of the fact that no one went in there because the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle.**_

 _ **"Draco, Draco wait you need to stop," Hermione said, pushing him away.**_

 _ **"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing the look of worry in her eyes.**_

 _ **"Draco, I need to know, do you really truly love me?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?"**_

 _ **"Draco I'm…. I'm pregnant," Hermione said turning away from him,**_

 _ **"What!" Draco asked shocked.**_

 _ **"I understand if you want to leave me," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears.**_

 _ **"Hermione, why would I want to leave you, I'll help you with our child no matter what the cost is, do you know what it is?" Draco asked.**_

 _ **"It's a boy," Hermione answered as she began to cry.**_

 _ **Draco hugged her and kissed her before he knelt down to her belly to give it a kiss.**_

 _ **"Damien, hello my little Damien," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Damien?" Hermione asked.**_

 _ **"I always wanted to name my son Damien," Draco smiled.**_

 _ **"Damien it is then," Hermione smiled as Draco once again got up and kissed her on the lips.**_

 ** _Harry's eyes widened at this. Hermione was pregnant in her sixth year but why would she not remember it and her son, the little boy he saw with the twins and James? Soon this second memory faded from sight and a new one took its place._**

 _ **"Ok, Draco, now who do you love?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **"Hermione," Draco answered.**_

 _ **"Pansy, sweetie you know what to do right?" Lucius asked smiling at her. Pansy came out of the shadows and smiled at Lucius and then looked towards Draco with a lustful look.**_

 _ **"Of course," Pansy smirked.**_

 _ **Pansy stood next to him, and his father walked behind the statue, he then saw Hermione turning the corner. His father lifted up his wand, pointing it to Draco, and Pansy kissed him, while Draco struggled the kiss went deeper. Lucius melted into the corridors away from this.**_

 _ **"Draco, you cheat!" Hermione yelled. The kiss broke apart and Draco faced Hermione.**_

 _ **Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco yelled running after her but Pansy grabbed his arm.**_

 _ **"Draco, forget her," Pansy said while she licked her lips.**_

 _ **"No, I care for Hermione not you; now unhand me," Draco said pushing her off and chasing after Hermione.**_

 _ **Draco ran until he caught up to the crying form of Hermione.**_

 _ **"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I was forced," Draco said.**_

 _ **"Forced into kissing her, that's a new one, what did she do? Turn her appearance into me; I didn't see that. I saw Pansy!" Hermione screamed at him.**_

" _ **Hermione, calm down or you'll lose our son." Draco told her. "Hermione, my love, listen to me. My father has found out that you're pregnant with our son. He came to the school and he forced me to kiss Pansy. I never wanted to kiss her," Draco stated.**_

 _ **Hermione looked at him and saw he was saying the truth. She nodded her head at him.**_

" _ **Now that he has seen you, there is no telling what he will do. Come on, we have to hid you," Draco said grabbing her hand.**_

 _ **"Draco, I'm as big as a whale. Where can I possibly hide, or run, I can't," Hermione yelled feeling huge.**_

 _ **"Hermione, you must try I know it is hard, but I care too much for you and I am not about to lose you," Draco said grabbing her hand and running out of the corridor.**_

 _ **"Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.**_

 _"_ _ **Anywhere but here, my father will be here any moment" Draco then suddenly stopped when a figure appeared in front of him. "Father," he whispered going in front of Hermione, blocking her from Lucius.**_

" _ **I see now you're trying to escape, I'm sorry but that won't work anymore. Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Lucius asked.**_

 _ **"No," Hermione bluntly said.**_

" _ **Very well." Lucius held out his wand and pointed it to Draco; before Draco could react he fell to the ground, stunned. Lucius then walked over to Hermione. She tried taking out her wand, but Lucius flung it away before she had the chance. She tried to run, but Lucius grabbed her arm and both of them disappeared..**_

 ** _Harry knew what must have happened next. Lucius Malfoy took Damien and got Pansy to pass him as her and Draco's son leaving Hermione without a memory of it. Draco seemed to also not be able to remember. The memory disappeared and a fourth one came up._**

 _ **"Oh, Hermione, I love you." Draco replied carrying her to his bed and slowly putting her down; he captured her lips with his**_. _**Moaning in his mouth, Hermione felt Draco taking her bra off.**_

 _ **"Draco, I want you," Hermione whispered into his mouth as she kissed him with lots of passion between her kisses and words.**_

 _ **Slowly moving himself off her, Draco stopped kissing her and slowly took off his clothes. He recaptured her lips he began to touch her in places that she never had been touched before, both of them soon found themselves in pleasure waves of ecstasy.**_

 _ **After they were done, Hermione and Draco were sweaty and breathing hard as Hermione lay beside Draco. His arm was under her naked body as he pulled her towards his body.**_

" _ **Draco, what do you want to be?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **Mione, we have a whole other year after this one." Draco told her.**_

 ** _Harry noticed this was in their sixth year, and seeing as he could only see small areas, he assumed that it was Pansy that was watching this from a small hole somewhere. It was just like Hermione to think about after school, even though she had a whole year to get through._**

 ** _The memory disappeared and a new one came up._**

" _ **Are you sure, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **Yes, Miss Granger. You are pregnant," she told her.**_

 _ **Without sounds someone had looked and seen all of this behind the beds.**_

" _ **What is the baby's gender?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **A boy," she stated.**_

 ** _Once again, Harry thought this was Pansy's memory. Harry wanted to know more about his best friend's and enemy's relationship. He never knew that Hermione and Draco were dating in their sixth year at all. The memory left and a new one came back and into the clear area._**

" _ **Ok now, Hermione, push," Pansy said.**_

 _ **"Bite me, I will not let you have my baby," Hermione hollered.**_

" _ **Oh don't worry, Miss Granger, you won't even remember being pregnant," Lucius said. "Where's my son?" he asked a house elf.**_

 _ **"Upstairs sir. He is in the middle of getting his memory erased and changed," the house elf stated.**_

 _ **"Excellent, now Pansy, after this baby is born, Draco will think it is yours and his child so from this point on you will raise the child. However, do not tell anyone that child is part Mudblood.**_

 _ **"Drop dead and let me go, this is my baby not hers!" Hermione yelled as she screamed in pain as another contraction came.**_

 ** _Harry now knew for sure that Pansy was going to Azkaban. It was too bad that Lucius couldn't since he had died in the final battle against Voldemort._**

 ** _More memories came to Harry as he took it all in, until he watched the last two._**

 _ **While this was happening, Pansy knew Draco was remembering something in his past and she would guess it was something to do with that Mudblood.**_

 _ **Draco came out of it and looked at Pansy. "You bitch, you stole Hermione's son,"**_

" _ **Draco what are you talking about?" Pansy asked confused.**_

" _ **Don't you play dumb, Pansy it was you that told my father. Bitch, you broke the most wonderful thing in my life. I'm getting a divorce from you and I'll be taking you and if I could take my father to court I would have as well. Be happy with yourself," Draco growled out as he walked away from her, wanting to hit something, namely her.**_

 _ **Pansy scowled at him and took out her wand. She might not be good at many spells but she wouldn't have her and Lucius' plans going to waste with him.**_

" _ **Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked.**_

" _ **None of your business, but to tell you, I'm going to tell Hermione and get her back," Draco replied to her.**_

 _ **Pansy sneered at this and whispered out, "Obliviate!" Pansy turned her wand seven times to make sure he didn't remember it. Now Pansy smiled at this and walked over to Draco and whispered fake memories in his ear.**_

" _ **Pansy, where's Damian?" Draco asked.**_

" _ **We had a small fight and you said he wasn't your son." Pansy told him.**_

 _ **Draco eyes widen and asked, "What did we fight about?"**_

" _ **Damian, schooling, and that I can't get pregnant again," Pansy uttered to him as she giggled in her mind.**_

 _ **Draco just nodded at this and want upstairs to see his son. While Pansy stayed at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at this and went up the stairs into her room. She made sure that a locking spell was on her door and then did another spell, just in case someone called her, the spell would answer it.**_

 _ **Pansy walked over to the statue that was a bird, she grabbed wing and pulled down, making the wall opened to see a stair case going down. Pansy went down the stairs and towards a darken room. She went down and to her Pensieve; she smirked at the image that came. Hermione's image came and was yelling somewhere at her.**_

 _ **She used her wand, placed it at her forehead, took out the new memory and placed it into the Pensieve.**_

" _ **Now,**_ _**I just have to take care of that Mudblood. She's the one that's making Draco's memories came back." Pansy left the room and closed the door, hiding the place and her Pensieve.**_

 ** _Harry shook his head, angry at Pansy. He looked at the last memory._**

" _ **Well, Mrs. Kanya, your daughter is going to be fine and she will have no more episodes on becoming a werewolf, but Katie must take this every day for the rest of this year. She will never be a werewolf," Hermione told a frantic mother.**_

" _ **Thank you, Healer Granger," she said, and then she shook hands with Hermione and then left with her daughter.**_

 _ **Hermione smiled at this and wrote down another successful client and patient. Then she walked out the door and into a different room. Four hours passed and Hermione smiled at all the good work she was doing.**_

 _ **She didn't notice a person wearing an invisible cloak on them to keep them undetected. She hadn't heard from Draco in a little while now, maybe he gave up, but Hermione knew him better. He wouldn't give up until he had want he wanted. The person was waiting for the perfect time to cast the spell.**_

' _ **Forsvinder for evigt," the person whispered.**_

 ** _Harry's eyes widened at that and then narrowed as she placed that curse on Hermione. Harry was thrown out of the Pensieve._**

 **Draco looked at him and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry placed his hand into Draco's and was pulled up.**

 **"** **Now you know," Draco told him.**

 **"** **M…Draco, you dated Hermione in our sixth year; why didn't anyone know?" Harry asked.**

 **"** **Hermione wanted to keep it a secret and I was fine with it. Remember who my father was, Harry. Then also look at Weasley and yourself," Draco countered to him.**

 **Healer Boren came over and looked at them both. "So was he telling the truth?"**

 **"** **Yes, he was telling the truth." Harry answered.**

 **Draco looked at the healer again and stated, "I have some of the cure. You have Hermione's blood; I have the blood of the curser, blood of her children and the blood of her love. Also, I have the hairs of each one too. The last item is … I don't know it."**

 **Healer Boren nodded and took the blood vials of each person with a hair from each one. She took the ingredients and placed them into Hermione's room.**

 **"** **Mr. Malfoy!" Draco turned to see a flash of lights that covered the area.**

 **"** **Is it true that you just got** divorce **from Pansy?"**

 **"** **Why did you?"**

 **More questions were asked without Draco having time to answer any of them as Harry pushed the new reporters out of St. Mungo's. He turned to see Draco blinking with a dumbfounded look.**

 **"** **You know that they will be printing your picture and with you not answering them, they will assume that they can put their ideas into the news," Harry told him.**

 **Draco coughed and sighed as he looked at Harry. He walked over towards the door and opened it up to see more flashing lights.**

 **"** **Mr. Malfoy!"**

 **"** **Let's make this clear, you will write what I say and nothing else," Draco told them all. They all nodded their heads at Draco and waited for his first answer.**

 **"** **Good, let's start. Yes, I got** divorce Miss Parkinson. We weren't getting along very well. You see, we went to Hogwarts together and we grew apart. During this time, I had been with someone else in my sixth and seventh year. That is the person I love more than my own life," Draco replied.

This went on for an hour as Draco answered question after question. He turned back and walked into the room again. He glared at Pansy's still form as she stared back at him.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter from me. This was the original last chapter to the old one. This story should be around 20 to 22 chapters.

The ingredients

The blood of the cursed person- Hermione

The curser-Pansy

Blood of her children - Damien, Sakura and Mirabel

Blood of her love- Draco

Hairs from each one – All above

The jewel of the heart

 **Legare- means Tie up**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Jewel of the Heart

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter twelve for you to enjoy. Thanks to my beta reader named…thank you for beta reading this story.

Chapter Twelve: The Jewel of the Heart

A slender hand picked up the newspaper and brought it closer to the person.

"Madam Black," the person said. Soon the lady revealed more of her face.

She had long blond hair with a pale complexion. It was Draco Malfoy's mother and she was holding the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands.

"It's seems that I am needed in London to get the information from my son. I knew that Pansy wasn't going to stay very long. I expect this had to do with my son's love," Narcissa told the person.

"I see, Madam Black. Here is the piece I was demand by your son to make," the person replied as they gave Narcissa a small round box with a green ribbon on it.

Narcissa took the box and placed it in her purse as she waved her wand and Disapparated home to London. She Apparated into the front of her home, as Narcissa chanted the spells to get into the house. She walked towards the front door as she saw Jewel, her house elf, gathering flowers.

"Jewel," Narcissa called out. Jewel looked up and stood, dropping her flowers, and raced towards her mistress.

"Jewel has been waiting for you, Madam Black," She cheerfully said.

Narcissa smiled at her. After the final battle, she had done quite a bit of thinking and had chosen to become nicer to others. She no longer focused on family bloodlines. She was again thinking about that when Jewel took her hand.

"Madam, lots has happened when you were on vacation. It seemed that mas…. Mr. Malfoy was lying about Pansy, with her being Damien's mother. She is not his mother but his kidnapper. Miss Granger is his mother and Draco told me to tell you all what had happened. Right now he wants you to go to St Mungo's as he will explain more," Jewel stated to her mistress.

Narcissa nodded her head and gave Jewel her trunk that was shrunk into Jewel's tiny hands. She waved her wand again and was gone from sight.

"What! Potter.." Draco muttered as he walked back and forth until Harry stopped him.

"Malfoy….."

At that moment, Narcissa appeared into the room and held out the _Daily Prophet_ at Draco. She had lifted her eyebrows and was waiting for an explanation. Draco glared at the paper as if he wished to destroy it.

"Mother, why don't you look into the pensive and find out on your own," Draco replied after a few minutes of silence. Narcissa looked at her son and slowly nodded her head.

She walked over to the pensive and looked into the bowl. Slowly her body disappeared from sight, making Damien screamed out," Grandma!"

Draco quickly made his way over to him and hugged him. "Damien, Grandma is fine." Damien nodded as he looked at the bowl with water in it as he slowly placed his hand into it.

"Damien!" Draco yelled as he watched his son being pulled into the pensive along with his mother. Harry, holding James, stood watching, also worried about Damien. He looked at Draco then slowly saw his wife, Ginny, and Ron walking into the area.

He walked over to them, and told Ginny and Ron the whole story. Ginny looked at Pansy's still form and was going to start yelling at her when she saw Madam Black appearing with Damien who had tears in his eyes. Harry handed James to Ron, who was so angry that he wanted to give a piece of his mind to Pansy.

Narcissa went from memory to memory until somehow Damien was in with her but crying. She didn't even notice the little guy at all at first. When she finally heard his cries, she had quickly grabbed him as they went through the rest. She wasn't sure if he understood anything in the memories but when she saw him glaring at Pansy, she knew that he understood.

"Why?" Damien's voice asked, while he looked at Pansy, who wasn't talking to them or actually was unable to talk with them.

Draco went over and took his son from his mother. He walked with him and talked while he turned to see his mother marching over to Pansy.

Narcissa flipped out her wand and unfroze her as she glared at Pansy. "How dare you!"

"I don't have to answer to you." Pansy replied coldly.

"Listen, Parkinson. I'm still the matriarch of this family. You will answer to me. You cursed my real daughter-in-law, took her child and my ex-husband was in on it, too. You will pay for this action against my family, Parkinson. You can't run, you can't hide. You can only pay," Narcissa said harshly to her. She recast the spell as she looked at Draco and her grandchild.

"Draco, how is Miss Granger doing… have they cured her yet?" she asked while she stepped towards him.

Draco wondered how she could be so calm about him loving a muggle-born. Narcissa saw this, smirked and stated," Oh, Draco, you know I don't care about blood lines anymore. I love you and I will welcome anyone into our family."

Draco nodded at his mother. "Draco," Narcissa started but remembered he didn't have his mind uncharmed. She pointed her wand at him, scaring Draco and all who were in this hallway. She muttered the counter spell onto him and waited.

Seconds passed as Draco started remembering everything from his sixth year that his father made him forget. He remembered asking one of his friend's uncles that make special magical items to make one for Hermione and asking his mother to get it whenever it was done.

"Mother…" Draco started to talk.

"Yes, Draco, I got it." Narcissa uttered to him.

Draco hugged his mother; Narcissa hugged him back and slowly took out the small round box with ribbons. She placed it into Draco's hands after she had let him go. Draco opened the box and took out a beautiful ring and necklace from within it.

The ring was small sized with three jewels on the top. The colors were white that represented their love, red was their passion and green was the symbol of sincerity. They were entwined together like a braid of hair. The necklace was thin and gold spin together with two hands hold each; one with a lioness and the other with a dragon.

"That, my son, is the jewel of the heart. You had Blaise's uncle make them. It took him a bit longer to finish them, but he did," Narcissa said as she smiled.

Draco eyes lit up as he looked at his mother. He had tears within his eyes but soon was gone from sight. "Healer Boren!"

Healer Boren was in the next room when she heard Draco call out, so she came back into the room where the group was.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Healer Boren questioned.

"We have all the ingredients to cure Hermione now," Draco stated happily. He handed her the last ingredients as he followed her into the next room.

"Healer Boren, will Hermione get all her memories back?"

"What do you mean?" Healer Boren asked.

"My father had placed a powerful memory charm on Hermione," Draco explained. "When she is cured will her memory come back?"

"No, not with this cure, but I can charm her memories to be unlocked," Healer Boren uttered. She gathered the ingredients together and left Draco to think and to wait outside the room.

…..Within the room…..

Healer Boren had four other healers with her as she mixed the potion together. She poured the mixture into a cooling glass as watched it turn from green to red in seconds. She walked over to Hermione and had each healer to hold either a leg or an arm of Hermione's. She tilted Hermione's head back and opened her mouth. She poured the cure down Hermione's mouth as she used her other hand to rub Hermione's throat to make sure it all went down.

Soon, Hermione screamed in pain. The cure had to reverse the curse and heal each area it had infected. Hermione would be in pain until the cure finished. Luckily, it had only been one month since she had been cursed. If it had been more than two months since she had been cursed, it would have killed Hermione.

Finally, Hermione's screams had stopped as she opened her eyes. Healer Boren checked Hermione with diagnostic spells and then stated the counter spell of the strongest memory charm.

"Where is Damien?"

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, soon ya.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Will you be Mine?

Surprises

A/N-Here is chapter thirteen to this story I hope you like it. Thanks for me beta reader named …..for beta reading this story and chapter so far.

Chapter Thirteen: Will you be Mine?

Hermione looked at the wall as she remembered everything from her sixth year and seventh year with Draco. She wanted to curse Lucius Malfoy for doing this but he was killed in the final battle long ago. Pansy was also on her list of people to hurt about this; she was the one that told Lucius about her and Draco in school.

She also took her son away from her. It hurts knowing she wasn't there for his first words or his first crawl or walk. She never knew about his traits, only that she had seen him with blond hair.

While she waited for Harry to come in, Healer Boren checked her completely over, using diagnostic spells to make sure she would be okay. When Harry walked into the room, she launched herself into his arms, crying.

"He took him away from me!" were the only words Harry could understand from his friend. He rubbed her back to calm her down, as he whispered soft words within Hermione's ears Slowly she pulled away and looked at him.

Hermione questioned. "What is Draco doing?"

"Draco is outside with Damien and the girls. He is waiting to talk with you," Harry replied," Draco would like to speak with you."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "Please bring him in."

Harry walked out and soon Draco came into the room. Hermione weakly smiled at him. Draco wanted nothing more to hug and kiss Hermione but first was to get her out of the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now. Draco… sorry but I need more time," Hermione told him.

Draco looked sad at this and wondered why she would need more time. "Hermione, why would you need more time?"

"From you, yes. I still think you cheated on me and that still hurts," Hermione stated.

Draco was annoyed at this still as he walked up to her and gently placed passionate kisses on her lips. "Hermione, I told you I never had cheated on you. I love you and only you. Please tell me what made you think I cheated on you?"

Hermione touched her lips at his kisses as she heard his question. "I saw and heard you having sex with Parkinson, seventh year, and in the Heads' common room on Friday 16th of March. That was the day I was going to tell you about the twins. When I walked into the room and saw that scene, it was horrid. You had asked me to marry you but after what I saw with Pansy; the slut and knew you won't faithful."

Draco eyes widened at this as if he remembered something. "Hermione I was with my mother that date… my mother is here, ask her if you don't believe me."

Hermione looked at him with distrust, but decided to ask his mother. "Then please ask her to come in."

Draco nodded at her and walked out of the room and within a few seconds, Draco and Narcissa walked back into the room.

"It seems something is going on. Draco said you seen him and HER having sex on March 16th. I assure you, Miss Granger, that my son was with me, in London, getting items. I even have the list of what we got that day." Narcissa told her as she proceeded to show Hermione the list.

Hermione read it and saw the date, but … that could have been made up as an excuse for him but his mother looked so sincere about it. Hermione had a hard time not looking at her. Finally, she sighed at the paper and then used her wand to make sure it was real and not a fake.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and wondered what she could do for Draco. She wanted to trust him, she really did but…she closed her eyes and listened to her heart and mind. Her mind was fighting against it as her heart told her to go for it.

She trusted her heart more, so she opened her eyes and looked at Draco. She smiled and breathed in and out, she held out her hand as Draco smirked at her and he placed his in hers and he brought her to him. Draco wrapped one arm around Hermione as he brought into a hug and a passionate kiss.

Hermione sniffed into his chest as she hugged him. "Sorry, Draco."

Draco nodded his head at her as he relished the feeling of her in his arms again. It was too long since the last time that happened. The time when she was in a coma didn't count as Hermione couldn't hug back.

He pulled away from her as he took the necklace and ring that reformed back in the cauldron. "Hermione, this is known as the jewel of the heart," Draco showed her the beautiful ring.

Hermione looked at the ring to see the three jewels on the top. One jewel was white that represented their love; the red jewel for their passion and the green was they symbol of sincerity. They were entwined together like a braid of hair.

Draco then took out the necklace and showed it to her, as well. The necklace was thin and gold spin together with two hands hold each; one with a lioness and the other with a dragon. Hermione smiled at them and looked at Draco.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you would be mine, to hold, to love, to marry?"

Hermione stood there and started to cry as she stated," Yes, I will be yours but as long as you will be mine."

Draco looked at her and smirked as he dipped Hermione down while he came her a passionate kiss that lasted a few moments. Draco pulled up when he knew that they needed to breathe. He held onto her and took her out of the room with his mother following them with a smirk on her face.

Once out of the room, Hermione was hugged by Ron, Ginny, and then Harry again. Hermione then went towards the twins.

"Mommy!" they cried out as the latched onto her.

Draco smiled as he walked over to Damien who was standing in the play room, by himself. He hugged him.

"Daddy, it that my real mommy?" Damien asked as he looked at Hermione.

Draco nodded his head and replied," Yes, that is your real mother. Pansy kidnapped you. Remember what kidnapped means?"

"Yes, to take something or someone away," Damien answered his father.

Draco smiled at him. "Would you like to say hello?"

Damien looked at Hermione and then to his father and shook his head at him. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Draco smirked at their son's question.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, until next time. See ya


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Pansy's Trial

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter fourteen for you to enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader for doing this story.

Chapter Fourteen: Pansy's Trial

Hermione looked at her son; her son… Damien... She'd remembered everything but not after he was born. That hurt her but she would now be within his life forever. She heard his question as she smiled.

" _How could she not like him, he was her son."_

Hermione stood up and walked over to them with the twins at her legs. "Damien…"

Damien looked at Hermione and tilted his head at her. He stood looking at her for a few moments. Damien was a smart for his age at three and one half. He understood mostly what he saw those memories but not all of it.

He understood that this lady in front of him was his real mother and somehow he knew it, too. He sighed and bit his lip in shyness as he held out his arms. Damien was trusting her to hug him.

Hermione smiled and had tears in her eyes; she gently took Damien into her arms and cried, "My boy… my son… Mommy isn't going to let you go now." Hermione sobbed as she held onto Damien.

Damien heard her say those words and smiled as he hugged her back. He also had felt her tears and looked up after. He held out his fingers and brushed away the water that fell from her eyes.

Draco smiled at Damien and then looked at the twins. They were his daughters and he loved them all. Hermione had accepted his gift. Hermione hugged him as she slowly had let go.

"Damien, meet your sisters," Hermione told him. Damien eyes widened at this. His new friends were ….. what was the word within his mind again. Siblings! He looked at them and smiled.

"Sakura, Mirabel. This is your older brother," Hermione told them.

The twins didn't understand any of it, except for one word, "Brother." It didn't take long for Sakura to jump at him and hug Damien to death.

Mirabel was more gentle with her hug, and then she turned to Draco. "Daddy?"

Draco nodded his head and held out his arms. Mirabel took off within seconds and was n Draco's arms; Sakura was next as she cried, while Damien stayed with Hermione.

Hermione looked around the room and saw Pansy Parkinson, and gave the slut a murderous look. She stood up and gave Damien to Draco as she walked over to Pansy.

"Why?" Hermione snarled out.

Pansy glared at her. Hermione realized she was under the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell;Hermione released her face and asked again, "Why?"

"You stole Drakie-poo away from me - a Mudblood like you, from a pureblood like me," Pansy replied. "But when I found out that you were pregnant, I wanted revenge and I did get it for a while.

Draco spoke up, "Parkinson, I don't like you at all. Even when I took you to the Yule Ball, I didn't like you. What you did was low, even for you. I hope you rot in hell after your stay in Azkaban."

Harry during this time had called the ministry over as well as some Aurors. After Kingsley had all the information, he took Pansy out and let them know that the trial would start in two weeks.

Hermione smiled at this and then wondered where they were going to stay now. She had her house and Draco had his. Hermione smiled at the thought of their wedding and decided that she couldn't wait to plan hers. She had ideas for it already and was making a long list in her head of items to do.

Draco took Hermione, Damien and the girls back to his house - the right house in his mind. Narcissa went into her wing at the house and got ready for bed. Soon Hermione would be a part of this family and might give her more grandchildren. Sure, three were good but she wanted more, like she wanted more than one child but Lucius didn't want any more after Draco was born.

Time flew by; during the two weeks prior to Pansy's trial, Hermione got to know Damien more as he also about her. Hermione was very impressed with him. He was smarter than a normal three and a half year old boy. His thinking and understanding level was around four to six years old but his speech and other areas were right at his age.

The day of the trial, Hermione and Draco had left the kids with Molly as Narcissa would be going to the trial. Once they got to the ministry of magic, Hermione and the rest signed in and disappeared down the halls towards the trial rooms that held Pansy Parkinson's trial for today.

Hermione, Draco, and Harry along with Narcissa would be testifying against Pansy. They were nervous, but ready to tell their story or give their memories. Once they got into the room, they saw Pansy locked into the cage as there was only one guard trained to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Then in at the front were twenty-some chairs with people already in them. Hermione recognized some but not all. Soon the trial had begun with minor talking about why they were there and whose trial this was.

Next, was the proof and the memories that each of the witnesses had or had while they also looked into Pansy's memories for the details and planning with Lucius Malfoy in their sixth year. Hours went by and then finally, the verdict was heard. Pansy was sentenced to life to Azkaban. She screamed that Hermione had stolen her man and went on and on with curse words and plans to kill Hermione and then their children.

Draco and Hermione started to plan their wedding together. Both wanted a small wedding with friends and family. Draco asked Blaise to be his best man, then Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theo Nott, while Hermione had asked Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Hannah to be her maid of honor and bride maids.

Hermione and Draco lay in his bed staring at the ceiling; Hermione had moved her head onto his chest as she played with his shirt. She was coming to be more and more in love with Draco.

Soon she kissed his lips as he moaned. She smirked and continued kissing him. Hermione moved on top of him as she kissed and then laid her head down again.

Draco closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep while Hermione moved off for him to get undressed and ready for bed. She looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. She waved her wand at him and muttered a spell under her breath. He was changed into his green boxers.

She walked over to the bed and placed her wand down on the night table. She got into the bed, pulling the blanket over her as she had once again used two spells to get Draco under the blanket. She turned off the lights and slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Please review when you can. Bye


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen for you to enjoy it. Thanks for reading this new and improved Surprise for those that don't know, I had this story up long ago until I wanted to retype it up with more chapters and more understanding to what happened and not leaving you confuse like the first fans. Thanks to my beta reader named…..for beta reading this story for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding

The day of the wedding had finally had come. Hermione was with her friends and bridesmaids, and the twins who were chosen to be the flower girls. Damien was the ring boy and he currently was with Draco.

Hermione received help from Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Hannah with buying her wedding dress. It was a soft and smooth cloth the color of soft gold. Her bridesmaid's dresses were lavender- purple with small straps.

The colors of the wedding were soft gold and lavender-purple - nothing to do with Gryffindor or Slytherin from school. Hermione's and the bridesmaid's flowers were tinted with soft gold and lavender-purple.

Hermione and Ginny helped Sakura and Mirabel get into their lavender- purple dresses; as well, they had their hair done and just a glow of sparkles on their faces.

Hermione's face was done with light and middle dark yellows and purples and dark purple eye liner and black mascara. Ginny had on yellow eye shadow with dark lavender-purple eye liner with black mascara. Next was Luna, and Lavender; last was Hannah with the same look.

Next was the hair; Hermione sat down with one of the magical hair stylists that they had hired for the day. Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Hannah were now sitting down with with four other hair stylists. An hour or so later, the females were ready to go. Soon they heard a honk and the girls waved to the limo driver to wait for them.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Hannah and the twins walked out and got into the limo, which took off towards the church. Hermione opened a water jug and drank from it; she wasn't going to have any type of wine before the wedding.

…The boys….

Draco donned his suit and tied his tie; then helped Damien with his suit and tie. Draco was nervous about his wedding since Hermione was becoming his wife, his partner in life. His smart mind was over-thinking and worrying that maybe this wasn't a good idea or maybe Hermione would leave him at the altar. He shook his head, because he knew she wouldn't do that.

Draco tuned to see his best men getting readying with their suits or shoes. Blaise walked up to him as he had the pillow for the rings in his hands.

….Thirty Minutes Later…

The driver stopped and got out, and then he slowly opened the door as the twins were helped out by Blaise. Theo took Hannah's arm, Gregory took Luna's, Vincent took Lavender's and Blaise was with Ginny. Hermione emerged to see her father waiting for her. She took his arm and kissed his cheek.

The sound of music coming out was the sign to get moving, the bride maids and groomsmen went down the aisle first and then the music announced that it was the bride's turn to walk the aisle.

Draco looked to see Hermione with her father walking towards him. He had seen all the brides- maids and groom's men, even the twins who walked with Damien. The girls were throwing the flower petals as Damien held the pillow with the two rings on it. The flowers were spelled to refill when empty and the rings were spelled to stay on the pillow.

The music stopped when Hermione reached the altar with her father.

"Who gives this bride away?" the priest asked.

"I do," her father stated as he handed her over to Draco who took her hands, and then they stepped in front of the priest.

The priest began, "We have come together in the presence of God to witness the joining of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in Holy Matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that Draco and Hermione will long remember, and because of this hey are thankful you are here to share their joy."

"Gracious God, before whom we stand, look with favor upon this couple, who desire to make their vows before you and this gathering of family and friends. We are thankful to the families, which have reared them to adulthood. May they experience your presence as they pledge their lives, one to another, and celebrate this new beginning," the priest continued.

"Now, to the vows, the groom and bride have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Draco first, then Hermione," he uttered.

Draco cleared his throat and spoke from his heart.

"Hermione, first we met on the train going to Hogwarts, and you took my breath away in charms. Then over the years, we were enemies, friends, and then lovers; you changed me beyond my thoughts, you had helped me become the man I am today - a kind, caring and loving man. With this vow, you are my best friend. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care."

Draco took a breath in and out as he continued his vow.

"I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard these things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I Love You."

Hermione cried when she heard his vows. She smiled through her tears and began hers.

"Two flames, one light. I, Hermione Jean Granger, offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your wife. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light. I love you, Draco."

The priest nodded his head at the last vows, and he begun to say more about their reunion together as she vainly heard the "I Do's" from Draco and then Hermione.

"I do," they both said as the priest went on and on until he said, "You may kiss the bride."

The Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss as the crowd cheered. Hermione and Draco walked up the aisle with Blaise and Ginny following after them, next was Theo and Hannah and so on until they all had disappeared from sight.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter, until next time. See ya


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Birth

Surprises

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen. This story is done again. I hoped you like it enough.. Thanks to my beta reader named… for beta reading this story for me this so far. Thanks.

Chapter Sixteen: Birth

After Draco and Hermione's wedding, they went on a honeymoon to Hawaii, and then they took a few trips as a family. They had both decided to take some time from their work, an entire year. Hermione went back to work healing people and researching cures and making newer and better potions to heal with. Soon, she realized that she had missed her period.

Hermione smiled as she waved her wand over her stomach and smirked at the result. She was pregnant with a boy; the coloring around her womb is indicated.

She went home and told Draco her news as her picked her up and laughed.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said.

After that, Hermione went to work for six more months, until she went home to get ready to the new addition to the family. She had painted the room near theirs light greens and blues. She made sure the room was child/baby proof.

One afternoon, she was grabbed from behind; she knew who it was. His gentle arms rested on her pregnant belly, caressing it lovingly.

"How was your day at work?" Hermione asked as she turned to face him. She gave him a kiss first before he answered.

"The day was great, but I missed you and the kids. How are you?" Draco answered first then asked.

"The day was great; Damien helped me with baking, and watching the twins. The twins read most of the day until they took their naps. I cooked supper with the help of the house elves and then started on the baby room," Hermione told him. "Oh, and we need to go shopping; we need to get a crib, blankets, and many other items."

Draco smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't wait to get the shopping done with Hermione. He remembered getting items for Damien but not for his girls. He sure missed many firsts, but with this baby, he knew he wouldn't.

Draco, Hermione, and the kids had sat down for supper. An hour later, they were done and ready with shoes, coats, and armed with Hermione's purse. They were out the door and into the parlor, Hermione took Sakura's hand while her other went into the pot of floo held by Draco.

She threw it down and shouted out, "Diagon Alley!" She stepped out and brushed off Sakura's coat while Damien flooed into the area. He stepped out and soon came Draco with Mirabel at his side. Mirabel was glaring at her father, as she pointed to her new coat he got her. She had tears in her eyes.

Draco pulled out his wand and cleaned her coat making her smile; he did the same with Sakura, Damien, Hermione, and then himself. He took Sakura's and Mirabel's hands while Hermione was walking with Damien and his hand in hers. Her other hand rested on her stomach. She patted it gently and lightly; she soon felt a kick from her son.

Hermione giggled at the feeling of his kick. They walked into a store with the sign, "Magic Baby Articles." Once they got into the store, they saw a crib with yellows and greens with a hint of orange on it. Hermione instantly fell in love with it.

Three hours later, and lots of Draco's galleons later, the group was done shopping. Draco had everything sent to the Manor as Draco took Sakura this time back home, then Damien and Hermione with Mirabel.

Taking off their coats, the house elf took their coats and disappeared. Hermione yawned as she walked upstairs with the children. She gave the twins a bath first then Draco took the twins to their bed while Hermione watched Damien in his bath time.

Soon the kids were in bed, Draco took Hermione into their room and took off her clothes, He stood behind her as he started to massage her shoulders, back, and arms. Hermione was in heaven at this.

Draco found soon that Hermione fell asleep while he was massaging her back. He smiled and kissed her forehead and woke her up to get her into some night wear and into bed. Once that was done, Draco did that, too.

…..Two Months Later at night….

Hermione woke up and felt a slight pain in her stomach. It didn't just go away and then her water broke. She knew what that meant; she was going to have her son.

"Draco, love," Hermione said while she shook him. Slowly Draco's eyes opened to see hers filled with pain.

He shot up and looked at her." Hermione, is it time?"

She nodded and moaned in pain at the contractions. Draco shot out of bed and got dressed, and he called for a house elf to wake up his mother to let her know. He picked up the bag that Hermione had packed a week ago. Then he took her hand as he Apparated out of the house and into St Mungo's.

He saw a healer running up to him with a wheelchair. Hermione soon was in a room.

One hour. Two hours. Then four hours passed since Hermione's water had broken. Narcissa had the Damien and the twins with her waiting, with Blaise, and Hermione's friends.

…Within the room….

"AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Just push, baby, it's almost out, just one more push!" Draco coached.

"How about you push it out!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to do it the muggle way; I was fine with the magical way," Draco taunted her again.

"You wanted to…. Ahhhhh learn more about muggles…. Ahhhhh…..way!" Hermione screamed. Hermione held onto Draco's hands hard enough to break them.

"Hermione, love…. Your grip is hurting me." Draco whimpered in pain with her.

"Bullocks! Pain! I'll show you pain!" Hermione yelled loudly at him.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy, you need to push, one more time, hard," the healer stated from between Hermione's legs.

Hermione pushed with all her might again, until they all heard cries from their son. The healer gently washed him as she cut the cord. She placed the boy in a blanket and brought him towards Hermione and Draco, who did have a broken hand that was healed by the healer.

The proud parents looked at their new son and saw he had dark hair but Hermione knew his hair would fall out and would be replaced with his natural hair color. Hermione and Draco continued to look at him.

"He's so small," Draco whispered, in awe.

Hermione giggled a bit as she stated, "No, I thought he was big. Draco, all babies are small at birth."

"So his name is?" the healer asked as she was done with writing the newborns status.

Hermione looked at Draco and he smiled.

"I have always loved the name Lucas even before Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

Draco looked at her and uttered, "Isn't that name close to my father's name?"

"Yes, I know but he isn't here, Draco. We are together forever," Hermione spoke to him.

Draco smirked at her and nodded his head.

"Lucas Malfoy." Hermione told the healer as she wrote down the name and his medical information.

Two days later, Hermione and Draco brought little Lucas home to meet his older siblings that were in the care of Narcissa and Hermione's parents. So far, Hermione was at peace with her family, with her Draco.

"Mummy!" Sakura called as she stopped in front of Hermione. "Can I see?"

Hermione bent down and held out Lucas to show Sakura. Her eyes widen and yelled over her shoulder," Baby…brother!"

Mirabel and Damien came over and smiled and gently held his hand along with Sakura. Narcissa took the baby from Hermione as soon as she saw him. She cooed at him, rocking him back and forth.

The next while was tough on Draco and Hermione having four children under the age of four years old. While Narcissa, Hermione's parents and even Molly and Arthur helped, it was still a lot of potty training and diapers along with the crying, fighting and everything else.

Hermione smiled at Draco as she stood outside the bathroom door, just watching Draco washing Damien and the girls. She smirked at what happened next, Sakura decide to throw water at him. Hermione giggled at this.

Draco turned to her and smirked," Hermione."

A/N- Okay, I took off the last part to this chapter, as I just had to added some more things. So next chapter it full done.


	18. Epilogue

Surprise

A/N- Okay. I wanted to add a bit more to the epilogue for a while now. So here is the new epilogue. This is not beta read at all. So beware of mistakes.

Epilogue

While the years rolled by, Hermione had given birth to another set of twins, one girl and one boy. Draco and Hermione both named them. Thomas Blaise Malfoy and Luna Narcissa Malfoy were named after Draco's and Hermione's best friends and his mother. Six years later, Hermione and Draco had welcomed a new baby girl into their growing family. They named her Kira and even one year later, they had welcomed a eighth member to their family a baby boy named Adam.

"Draco, lets the older kids go to Hogwarts." Hermione told him.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked," I bet I'm right when Damien goes to Hogwarts. I bet he'll be in Slytherin."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her loving husband and taunted," And if you don't win?"

Hermione knew this was not good when his smirk became wider and more devilish. "Well, My loving wife, I'm yours to please you."

Hermione thought about it and smiled," I bet Damien will be in Ravenclaw and if you win?"

"I want to have more children with you." Draco uttered to her with a winked and a grin.

Hermione laughed at him and nodded her head at Draco. She also wanted more kids, however with the eight that they had. They didn't have time to make love much anymore. It's either taking the kids to school before Hogwarts or dance's class and or sports meets.

The next years went by with fast paced, Hermione and Draco stood at the Hogwarts train looking at it. It was Damien's first year going to Hogwarts. During the past five years, Hermione had healed many people that had agonized and struggled over the werewolf bite to pregnancy difficulties and had written three more books on her works of healing. Along with Harry and Ron, they had written a book together about their Hogwarts adventures and gotten it publishes the previous year.

Mirabel, Sakura, Lucas, Luna, Thomas, Kira and Adam along with Hermione and Draco stood waving at Damien.

Luna was the first to hug her older brother. Luna cried into his cloak, as he patted her head.

"Lu, I can't stay home; I need to learn. I love you and ….." Damien whispered the rest into her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Luna was the spitting image of their mother, Hermione. All features however Luna had their father's eyes. Damien also knew how to get her to stop crying besides their parents. Next to hug him was Adam, the little guy was cocked his head to the side and gave him a toothy grin; however Adam was missing a bit of his teeth.

"Be good and play fair at soccer," Damien demanded, and then he grinned," Don't forget the move I showed you."

Kira shoot up and climb onto Damien's back." I would like to go to Hogwarts with you." She demanded.

"Kira, you are too young to go to Hogwarts. You need to be eleven." Damien exampled to his youngest sister.

Hermione took Kira off of his back and gave her a stern look." You will get to go to Hogwarts later." Hermione told Kira.

"Fine." She stubbornly said. Kira hugged Damien and walk a bit away pouting.

Damien looked towards his younger brother and opened his arms. Thomas smiled and then smirked as he walked into them and gave him a hug.

"You promised me that you would teach me how to fly!" Thomas exclaimed.

Hermione looked at her oldest son and gave him the look. Damien smirked at her as he let go of Thomas. "I will when I come back. Only if mum says it's okay." Damien added the mum part after seeing her narrowed eyes.

Next was Sakura who had bulldozed herself into his chest. Sakura hugged him first as she had a few tears falling down.

"Kura... Don't cry, I will be back soon." Damien told her.

She smiled and step back. "You promise?"

Damien smirked at her. "I promise, now get over to mum. Mirabel, Lucas."

Lucas raced over to him as he gave him a hug. Mirabel smirked at this; she was the tom boy out of her younger sisters and younger brothers. She walked over and hugged Damien after Lucas was done.

"Take care of them." he stated within her ear.

After him, it was Mirabel that was the oldest. She smirked again and nodded. "Bye, bro. Have fun."

With that, Damien walked onto the train and found himself a compartment and sat down. He waved to his family while waiting for the train to move.

….At Home….

Hermione put down her morning cup of coffee to open the window, and the large tawny owl that had been perched on the windowsill flew gracefully into the living room. She took the letter from its beak and gave it a small snack and a Sickle, sending it on its way.

 _Finally_ , she thought anxiously, ripping open the envelope, her eyes running over the letter rapidly.

 _Dear Mom, Dad, and the gang,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing! Even after reading_ **Hogwarts, A History** _and listening to all of your stories, I can't believe how incredible the castle and the professors are. Everything is magical, even the horse-less carriages that brought us from the train station!_

 _Mom, the library is huge, I love it. I miss you and all._

 _Love you all,_

 _Damien_

 _P.S. - Sorry Mom, I got into Slytherin. I take after dad._

Hermione smiled at this and rolled her eyes. Now that Draco won the bet, she might as well get ready again. She sighed happily, and wondered which house Sakura and Mirabel would be in next year.

Then she reread the letter again.

 _I hope you're never able to see the 'horses' that pull the carriages, love_ , _she thought sadly, remembering the deaths she witnessed that allowed her to see thestrals._

The end

A/N- I hoped you like this story as much as I love typing it up. Now I know I left some areas unclear. If you want to make a sequel it is all yours and if you do, please contact me.

Houses- Where I think the rest would go into.

Damien- Slytherin

Sakura- Ravenclaw

Mirabel - Gryffindor

Lucas – Slytherin

Luna-Gryffindor

Thomas- Ravenclaw

Kira- Huffpuff

Adam- Huffpuff

The bet was Hermione or Draco has to choose the right house that they think that child was going into.

Damien was in Slytherin- so Draco wins

Mirabel was thought to be in Ravenclaw but was in Gryffindor

Sakura was thought to be in Slytherin but was in Ravenclaw

Lucas was in Slytherin- Hermione and Draco wins

Luna was in Gryffindor- Hermione wins

Thomas was thought to be in Slytherin but was in Ravenclaw

Kira was thought to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor but was in Huffpuff

Adam was thought to be in Ravenclaw but was in Huffpuff

Since the bet was to have more kids. They did have eight more kids.

List of kids after

Twins – boys named Ryder and Leo

Single – girl- Jackie

Single- boy- Scorpius

Twins- boy and girl- Orion and Lyra

Twins – girls – Adira and Connie


End file.
